Second Start To the Right
by AULOVE
Summary: An Everlark story. Katniss is the Pan and has come to realize perhaps she want's to grow up with Peeta. Here is a glimpse: "Wait Katniss" Peeta jumped up and grabbed her hand before she flew away. "You are a Lost Boy now. You cannot leave." Katniss angrily spat. "I have to go home." "Why can't you stay here?" Katniss felt as if he was rejecting her.
1. Chapter 1

So I am still working on the title but a one shot of Everlark in a Peter Pan universe sounded pretty interesting. I posted the shorter version on my tumblr page. I thought I would share the longer version with all of you.

All mistakes are mine but the characters all belong to the wonderful writers who created them.

Enjoy & Review.

* * *

January 1914

Katniss flew to the house of Peeta Mellark and landed on the ledge of the window to the nursery balcony. She leaned forward to listen to him speak, at his former bedroom. Her short spiky hair, created a rooster like shadow on the wall. She turned to her friend Jo the fairy. Johanna was no bigger than a dandelion and glowed brighter than the sun. She was tough as nails but had a heart bigger than two suns.

Jo sounded like a tiny little bell to the untried ear. Presently she was jingling away, as she zipped around to face Katniss. Jo was complaining because three years after their adventure Katniss still came here to Peeta's window.

"Not now Jo, I want to listen." Katniss said in a hushed voice

"Can't we go some where else? England and Ireland are really close. I am tired of coming to this window in Scotland."

Katniss stuck her tongue out a Jo.

Jo shook her fist at Katniss and snarled her lips as she heard his voice. There in the room was that flat leaver Peeta. Jo had never seen Katniss take a shining to a human boy like this one. She did not understand what Katniss' fascination was with this boy, even after three years.

"Shhhh Jo."

"Shhhh Jo" Jo mimicked. Three years ago this boy captured Katniss' attention when she was snooping out of boredom. Katniss came to his window out of sheer curiosity because she could hear him speaking through his open window. For months Katniss would come to hear him say stories to the imaginary things he drew on paper. Then one night on the eve of his thirteenth birthday something changed. His brother who was in the military died. Peeta was to grow up and leave behind childish things. His room would be given away. It was then he uttered he did not want to grow up.

Although Jo protested Katniss brought him to Never Land, with the intention to make him a Lost Boy. Jo had never seen Katniss happier, than during that short time. They indeed had a grand adventure and bonded. But afterwards, Peeta decided to go back. Katniss never faced someone, who would rather return than to stay in Never Land.

Jo knew they argued. She just did not know about what.

When Peeta returned to his home in Scotland, Katniss refused to speak to him. She angrily left. That night, Jo heard Katniss cry. It was then Katniss began to visit his window.

Over the past three years Peeta grew and Jo noticed, so did Katniss. Jo noted Katniss growth happened after each time she visited the boy's window. Katniss was now taller and her elfin features softened. Katniss looked more like a fifteen year old human girl, then the mythical creature she was. Jo rolled her eyes and pushed her spiky black hair out of her face as she looked at Katniss gawk at a human boy.

Katniss watched the way Peeta's blue eyes lit up as he spun a story. He was stocky now; he lost all of his boyish looks and had a mop of curly blond hair on his head. Katniss found this interesting, as appealing as the words he was speaking. Katniss recalled how soft his hair was.

Her memory took her back to that cave where she found him sitting alone, looking at the water. Peeta looked serious after their grand adventure. She floated next to him intending make him smile.

"Hey do you want to come with us, we are going to celebrate our victory over Old Snow."

Peeta looked at Katniss. "I want to go back."

"That is what I said. Come on lets go to the club house. You can tell us a story." Katniss floated down next to him. She reached out and brushed his blond hair away from his face because it impeded her view of his eyes. It was then she saw it, the overwhelming sadness. "No."

"Wait Katniss" Peeta jumped up and grabbed her hand before she flew away.

"You are a Lost Boy now. You cannot leave." Katniss angrily spat.

"I have to go home."

"Why can't you stay here?" Katniss felt as if he was rejecting her.

"Katniss I can not stay here."

Katniss felt something more than anger or happiness. It was a foreign feeling. Something she had long buried but was resurfacing. "Why?"

"Why don't you come with me?" Peeta countered back, but not angrily. It was more of a plea. His heart knew something Katniss would never understand. His crush was not simply a design of childish imaginings. Peeta felt the first stirrings of love.

"I don't want to grow up." Katniss answered heatedly, not understanding how Peeta wanted to go back to his life. There were people back in Scotland who demanded that he do something that was against his will.

"Well, I want to grow up." Sadly Peeta knew this was the moment where his childhood ended.

"Why? Why would you want to leave all of this fun for there?" Katniss questioned.

"Because I saw the way you care for the lost boys. I realized I have my brother's infant coming. My brother is dead, and I have to help care for her."

Katniss floated down to where he was.

Peeta withdrew the thimble from his pocket. He kissed it then gave it her, then said "A kiss for you."

Numbly Katniss took the kiss. He was sacrificing himself for another. Katniss had never seen such nobility before. She took the thimble and kissed it in the same spot he did. At the act something within her blossomed but it made her scared.

She flew away and went to her rock. Selfishly she wanted to keep Peeta here. But then she knew he would resent her. That was a thought she could not live with, the idea of Peeta hating her. She swallowed as tears clouded her vision. He wanted to grow up to leave here, to leave her. Katniss wanted to throw something to make her feel better.

Instead she angrily stood up, found him and brought him back. She did not even say goodbye. After a while, her curiosity won over her stubbornness and she went to his window. It was the middle of the night and she saw him walking around the room with a small bundle in his hands. He was speaking, speaking about her, to the small bundle in his arms. Again something within her flourished, as she realized Peeta held a baby. She was able to forgive him for leaving her. After that it became important for her to see him, to hear his voice, to watch him interact with Primrose his niece.

Katniss heard Jo snicker something. She uttered "Jo, be quiet."

"Why are we here again? Shouldn't we be looking for things to antagonize Captain Snow?" Johanna said. But Katniss did not hear Jo her attention was focused in on what was going on with Peeta and Prim.

Katniss was keenly watching Peeta. Her silver eyes noted the way his muscles filled his loose shirt. Her eyes took in how rapt Primrose was, as Peeta spoke. An ache from deep within her body surfaced in her heart. Once in her heart, other parts of her became tingly and flushed. The timber of this voice made her breath harshly.

"All was lost. The boys were tied up ready to be executed. The pirates had the gold in their midst. But the most peculiar thing occurred. There were no waves and the wind did not blow. All sailors whether they be good men or evil ones, knew this was an omen."

"What happened next, Peeta?" Four year old Prim sat at the edge of her bed.

Prim was the reason he wanted to grow up. His brother had passed away while in the Infantry. Prim's mother went into a deep depression and could not care for the five month old baby. To this day, she sat in a room being cared for by a woman his family hired. At sixteen Peeta was glad to have a hand in raising his precious niece.

Primrose was the sweetest child. He had no regret in his decision to come back. He only wished Katniss came back with him. Smiling brightly he hunched down and swayed back and forth, mimicking the sway of the ocean.

Primrose's eyes widened as she watched her Uncle.

"Well Pirm, if you must know. It became eerily quiet. The pirates although they wanted the gold thought it was cursed by the boys. They looked at the boys with evil intent thinking if they got rid of the boys the curse would be lifted. One of them snickered out loud 'let us get rid of these accursed boys.' At that wicked suggestion the pirates unanimously agreed shouting..." Peeta raised his fists in the air and sounded like a pirate as he shouted. "Death to the Lost Boys!"

Prim bunched up the sheets to her chin. Her uncle's voice sounded as if nefarious and scary things were about to happen.

"With the ship dead in the water, Snow could not move and make his escape with gold." Peeta quirked one eyebrow the got close to Prim's face. "Snow walked to where the lost boys were tied up. He could smell his favorite scent. FEAR" Peeta whispered.

"Oh dear" Prim said in a whispered voice as she swallowed.

Outside Jo had enough, she wanted to leave.

"BORING" Jo screamed as she flew in the front of Katniss face.

"Jo I am trying to listen." Katniss unhappily spat, having been interrupted.

"Let's get out of here." Jo sat on the ledge "I am so bored."

"I want to finish hearing his story." Katniss said paying attention.

"His crew scrambled as they fought the lost boys. One by one, Katniss helped throw Snow's crew into the sea until Snow was surrounded by lost boys. It was then it happened."

Katniss leaned in toward the window to hear what Peeta would say. Because of Jo she had missed how the lost boys became freed.

"Katniss flew into the air and crowed as she ripped through the sails of the ship. Snow cursed her from the stern of his ship." Peeta dramatically ran around the room and Primrose's laughter trickled out from the inside.

"You're getting to close" Johanna warned the moment she saw Katniss hop into the balcony.

Katniss batted Jo with a wave of her hand. She wanted to listen to what happened next.

Jo was about to tug at Katniss green sleeve when she heard her name. Jo paused to hear what this human would say.

"Jo her trusty fairy had sprinkled fairy dust on Snow's ship. When it began to lift out of the water Snow was thrown from the ship. Jo laughed heartily and the lost boys could hear her jingling uncontrollably as she pointed to where Snow would land. Snow landed in the cold murky waters where Coin the Crocodile waited for him. He screamed at the sight of the snarling beast."

Prim began to laugh.

Jo shook her head in agreement at the boy's words. She would have laughed, at the sight of Snow landing in the clutches of that old Crocodile.

Prim then asked "Peeta is Katniss real?"

"Of course she is. I once went on a grand adventure with her. She even wanted me to become one or her lost boys. At that time I did not want to grow up and she showed me how wonderful it could be to stay a child forever."

Now that the story was over Jo became disgusted she walked away before lifting her self into the air. "We need to go."

"Not yet." Katniss said.

Jo left Katniss alone.

"Why didn't you stay with her?" Prim asked.

Peeta got a haunted look on his face. "I decided to grow up."

Prim put her little hand on top of Peeta's hand. She was glad her Uncle decided to grow up. Primrose wanted to be like her uncle who was funny and nice. Though there was sadness within her Uncle Peeta that Prim had the distinct feeling it was due to Katniss. "Doesn't she want to grow up?"

Peeta looked out toward the window. "No. Katniss wanted to continue to have grand adventures with the lost boys." Peeta smiled at Prim who was nearly four, but already understood complicated things. "Now it is time to go to bed. I have work tomorrow at Mag's Bakery."

Prim lay down as her Uncle Peeta tucked under the covers. She questioned "Do you think she is happy?"

"Yes" Peeta said as he stood and turned off the lights. In the back of his mind, he knew one day she was going to come back to him and find that he was old man. Then it would be too late for himPeeta walked to the window that was once his. He stood looking out not knowing Katniss was plastered up against the wall just to his right. Peeta closed the windows to the balcony and shut the shades. Katniss heard the muffled goodnight before the door to the nursery was shut. She flew down to the window that was just below the nursery.

This was Peeta's new room. He always slept with his window open so she came here to simply observe him. She found this room to be drab. There were no brightly colored walls, no toys just a bed, a wardrobe tucked into a corner with a desk and a chair pushed up against the wall. She watched him sit heavily on the bed. He took his sketch pad that was on his bed and opened it.

Katniss knew it was drawing he made of her. She snooped into his room one day when her curiosity had gotten the better of her. Katniss had even visited the bakery dressed a boy. She swiped a cheese bun from the counter. Then made her escape by flying to the rooftop where she greedily ate his handcrafted delicacy.

He spoke into the emptiness. "Are you happy, Katniss?"

His words were so sad that they struck Katniss to her core.

Peeta sighed heavily setting the picture on his bed. He stood and began to remove his shirt.

Katniss' mouth went dry as watched him remove his shirt and under shirt. Katniss was never interested in the masculine form until this moment. His chest was beautifully sculpted. All those hours of tossing hundred pound bags of ingredients, for the bakery he worked at, over his shoulders, paid off. Katniss licked her lips. When his hands went to his belt buckle, Katniss became red.

Nervously, she quickly flew away to the roof of the house.

Katniss sat on the ledge of the roof trying to calm her self down. Nothing like this had ever happened to her. Katniss was changing and it scared her. Two weeks ago she awoke up to find her sheets were bloodied. It was terrifying, not understanding what was happening to her body. She stole away to this world without anyone knowing and overheard whispered conversations between the adult women and the changes girls went through.

It was called a period a sign her body was preparing itself f to have children one day. This made Katniss panic. For the first time in her life and had to hide something from everyone. She was glad it disappeared after about a week.

Since then Katniss acknowledged she had begun to act unlike herself. The need to see Peeta increased with every turn. Last week she could not sleep and unbeknownst to Jo or the boys she came to his window in middle of the night.

He slept so soundlessly. His hair flopped over his eye. She sat on a corner of his bed only intending to look at him, but fell asleep. When she awoke it the morning she was wrapped up in his arms. She took the moment to bask in the feeling of being with him. As far back as she could remember Katniss had always been alone. Jo found her abandoned and helped raised her. Katniss grew up to a certain point and stopped.

For hundreds of years she existed with out a care in the world. But meeting this boy changed her life. The bond was unbreakable. She sniffed him. He smelled of bread and dill and of all things that were wonderful. When he uttered her name in his sleep, Katniss panicked and levitated them both until he fell on to the bed. As she zoomed out through his window she heard him crash on to the floor. Katniss scolded herself afterwards, and promised herself she would never do that again. But she could not help herself tonight. She needed Peeta. She closed her gray eyes. She could hear Jo approaching.

Jo flew to where Katniss sat. "Are you done acting silly?"

Katniss put her arms around her legs as she propped her chin on her knees. Her thoughts turned to Peeta. Katniss very much enjoyed staring at his blue eyes. She loved listening to him. He could weave a story like no one else. Katniss felt different whenever she was around him. From within her pocket she pulled out the thimble he gave her. It was a Kiss.

Jo twisted her lips at the sight of the thimble. "Oh no, not that thing again."

"What does it feel like Jo?"

Jo heard it in Katniss voice. That uncertainty combined with loneliness. Katniss was making a decision. "It is not an easy life for humans Katniss. Don't even think about it. Grown ups don't laugh a lot."

Katniss was more than curios. Her heart was longing for something she did not understand and was utterly frightened of. She needed information.

Suddenly Katniss took off.

Jo followed behind her as they flew toward Never Land. She was glad to put distance between Katniss and this human boy. Jo was determined to talk some sense into Katniss and her best bet was when they arrived at their home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi All: So I kinda redid this chapter because I realized there was more to this story, when I sat down to write the end. It just got to be slightly longer and lots of fun. I'll be posting the Next chapter should be up next week, hooooray!

Please kindly review and let me know what you guys think, PS. I do not own the HG!

* * *

Katniss arrived and found her best friend Gale sitting outside of the tree house. Never Island was a lush green garden that was beautifully dangerous. Just the type of a place a Pan could have wild adventures. Katniss loved it here. It was filled with dozens of happy memories. Memories that included Peeta, Katniss sighed as she fixed a look n her face, something Gale would recognize.

Gale was one of the first lost boys. He was tall and lanky even for a boy of eleven. Gale was whittling away at a piece of wood. He was a hunter and had the ability to sense when she approached. He once told her the north wind seemed to accompany her whenever she was near. When he heard her approach he greeted "Hey Catnip."

"Gale" Katniss greeted. Gale was the only one who gave her a nickname.

"Did you go on an adventure with out us?" Gale questioned looking at Katniss.

"Nah, just came back from...looking into some windows." Katniss said watching the way Gale worked with his hands. This was not as appealing or interesting as when Peeta worked with dough. Katniss loved the way Peeta worked with his hands.

"Anything new" Gale asked nonchalantly.

Katniss braced her hands on her knees. A thought came to her. Gale was the one of her first recruits. She wondered if he ever missed his home, if he ever wanted to grow up.

"Gale do you miss your home?"

Gale paused looking at Katniss. It was a strange question coming from her. Katniss was never this retrospective. Though he thought about it, and one thing became clear. "I miss my mom, my family."

Katniss blinked. The words mom and family jumped out at her. Family was important to the humans, especially to Peeta. She looked at him and blurted out. "Gale, have you ever wanted to grow up?"

Gale scoffed "No."

This was interesting; he missed his family but did not want to grow up. Katniss asked "Why not?"

Gale looked to Katniss. Katniss was forgetful, but this was his past and they had been friends for a very long time. "Life was hard where I came from. Don't you remember my family died of sickness?"

Katniss nodded, she had forgotten that Gale came from the medieval times.

"I don't ever want to grow up. I like the fun we have. Besides I want to teach Ol'Snow a lesson."

Katniss smiled. Gale would never ever grow up. He should be the next Pan. "If something happened to me would you be the next Pan?"

"Really you mean it?" Gale was excited at the thought of becoming the next Pan that he did not take into consideration that Katniss would have to leave in order for that to happen.

Sadly Katniss lifted herself from her sitting position. She looked around at her home. "You never know Gale."

Gale nodded but in his mind he was already plotting what he would do to Snow.

Katniss went into the tree house where their club house was. She looked around inside, at the organized chaos they lived in. It was a contrast to Peeta's simple room. She saw Bogss, Mitchell, Thresh and Thom playing a game with their swords. Each one of her Lost Boys had a story some she forgot. Others she could not. She questioned if she could leave all this behind.

Her hand slipped into her pocket and her fingers curled around the thimble. It reminded her of Peeta.

Thom stopped playing and watched their leader. She had come from the main land again. He could tell, she always had a look after she came back from visiting Peeta. Thom was quiet about his suspicions, Peeta affected Katniss far more than what everyone thought. Thom knew Katniss for far longer than anyone else. He was the first, shortly after came Gale. The three of them accidentally brought Snow and his crew here. Thom was the one who brought Coin the Crocodile here.

Nothing they had ever done had changed them. They were a tight group. The dynamic changed upon the arrival of the blond haired boy with the kind blue eyes. It was then Thom noted the difference in Katniss. She grinned differently, she sought his side. He became her partner in their adventures. It was when he left Thom noted the changes. Katniss became reserved. She became easily distracted and hardly found herself with them. She increasingly spent the past three years going to him.

Thom had noted how Katniss grew. She did not fit the clothing she wore and Jo had to make adjustments. Thom however did not say anything. Katniss was her own person and she dictated her future but Thom wondered if their leader missed Peeta just a bit too much. Besides him Thresh knocked him over.

"Katniss come and play." Thresh asked thrusting his sword forward.

"Thanks but not now." Katniss greeted them then frowned.

Boggs shook his head "You look ridiculous."

"Do not" Thresh spat.

"Do too," Bogs shot back.

Suddenly there was heap of boys fighting with each other.

She wondered over to her cot thinking about what she just spoke to Gale about. There was only one lost boy who she could speak to. She waited until the boys were done with their spat and asked "Has anyone seen Finnick?"

"He's by the mermaids." Castor one of the twins shouted before he and his brother Pollux jumped in.

Mitchell was pushed out.

"You wanna play?" Mitchell asked with a toothless grin. He was the baby of all the lost boys, he was missing his two front teeth.

"No thanks" Katniss uttered she could hear Jo approaching and wanted to get out. "Lost boy's Jo is in a fowl mood."

Katniss did not need to say more. The boys scattered. Jo could be a handful when upset. Katniss went up out through one of the hidden entrances in the tree limbs. She glanced down to see even Gale had abandoned his post. She narrowly escaped Jo. Katniss flew until she spotted Finnick from the air. She slowly approached, wondering what Finnick was thinking of.

Finnick was the boy whom had joined them a few days ago. He was beloved by everyone except for Gale. Even Jo liked him. However Gale could not stand Finnick and opposed him becoming one of them. Katniss found Finnick to be funny charming but she noticed he was a loner. Finnick had a long sad history. He lived in a home and his only friend was a girl named Annie.

Katniss floated down.

Finnick was sitting by the pool of water where the mermaids often surfaced. She sat down next to him. Finnick had always a perspective that Katniss had never had. He was the oldest lost boy ever. He had his reasons for accepting the invitation to stay. Katniss never questioned them.

"Have I ever told you how pretty this place is" Finnick said as he wove together the strong rope out of some plant he found.

"No."

"Well it reminds me of home, I used to live by the water." Finnick said his eyes were a myriad of hidden emotions.

His conversation played perfectly within her conversation parameters. "Finnick, do you regret coming here?"

"No, it's a lot of fun. Last week when Gale pulled down Snow's pants to reveal he had pink rabbit shorts underneath was hilarious." Finnick burst out laughing.

The game was inventive. The first one to pull down Snow's pants won the title of King of the Lost Boys.

"That was rather fun" Katniss said.

Finnick looked a Katniss who had a strange look about her face. Inquisitively he questioned this side. "Why do you ask?"

Katniss shrugged "I don't know. I just…" Katniss paused looking out toward the distance. "I have wondered if you ever thought of going back."

Finnick turned to Katniss and without much preamble answered "Yes I have."

Katniss wrinkled her nose. "Why?"

"I miss Annie."

Annie was the girl that Finnick left behind at the home.

Katniss looked at Finnick and contemplated his words. "Would you go to her you if you could?"

"Yes." Finnick loved Annie.

His answer was immediate. "Why would you want to grow up?"

"I have always wanted to have a family, with Anne. I mean, we are a family here but you know I always pictured myself as a father."

Katniss repeated "A father?"

This was another word added to her lexicon. Mother. Father. Family. These three words whirled in her brain. They caused her stress and infinite attraction. These were important in the human world.

"Annie would be a great mother. We would be a family." Finnick could see the impact of his words on Katniss. She might be older than he but she was naively unaware of the things from the human realm. He often thought of her as a little sister.

"I do not think I ever had a family. How does a family come to be, Finnick?" Katniss did not remember her family. She could not recall what that was. But the recollection of Peeta holing Prim made her heart comprehend. Peeta wanted to be a parent for his niece Prim. This was as close to a family she would ever see.

"Where I come from a family normally consists of people who love each other and spend their time on earth together. The do not necessarily have to be related. The common bond is love."

"Do you love your Annie?" Katniss questioned.

"I love her."

Katniss wrapped her arms around her legs. Together they sat for a long time. Him weaving and she thinking as she stared at her reflection in the still water. There was a lot to think about.

"Thank you Finnick."

Finnick nodded and watched Katniss fly away.

Katniss sighed as she went to her bed later that night. There alone in her bed she pulled out the thimble. The words mother, father, children, family and love were all associated with growing up. Something ancient and deep awoke within her. She wanted to be loved like Finnick loved his Annie. A tear escaped from her eye and rolled down her cheek. It was becoming more and more apparent Katniss was beginning to long for other things, things her childhood home could never offer her. Yet in Peeta's world she could find what she lacked. She thought of Peeta sitting in his room with the drawing. It was then Katniss understood Peeta could love her like that. Warmth spread within her chest.

A small smile played on her lips. Katniss came to the conclusion growing up could not have been that bad if Peeta chose it. There were benefits to growing up she never considered. He appeared happy something Katniss was not.

Jo silently floated over to Katniss. Katniss was not asleep. Curiously she hid watching Katniss. Jo was not surprised Katniss held the thimble. Katniss twirled it between her fingers. She saw the way she pressed the thimble to her lips. Katniss sighed. Then Katniss silently uttered that human boy's name. Jo knew she had to speak up.

"Don't think about it Katniss, you do not have to grow up."

"Why can't I?"

"You are Katniss the Pan, leader of the Lost Boys. You are the defender against horrible Captain Snow." Jo said but she was too late. Jo saw it in Katniss' face. She was losing Katniss to a human boy.

"Not good enough any more." Katniss said as she stood with the thimble in her hand. Katniss got up and shouted "LOST BOYS!"

At her shout the boys woke up.

Gale questioned "Catnip?"

There was a determined look on her face. It dawned on him the earlier conversation he had with Katniss. She was leaving them. No sooner than he thought this than Katniss made the announcement.

"I am leaving."

The room was in shock.

One of the boys uttered. "You can't leave."

"This is where you belong. You cannot up and go." Jo smartly snickered.

"I have to" Katniss swallowed.

"You can't leave." Jo crossed her arms across her chest.

"I am already growing up." Katniss said.

Gale could not believe it. "You are my friend."

Thom looked to Katniss he was in shock just like everyone else. He had never could have foreseen that Katniss the Pan would leave them. It was no shock Gale knew, Gale and Katniss were close. Actually Gale looked wilder than Katniss did. This was strange and Thom puzzled over this.

"I have to leave Gale." She could see it in his face the disbelief the inability to believe what was going on with her.

"No you're not." Heatedly Gale said. "Are you doing this for him?" Gale pointed to Finnick.

"No!" Finnick raised his hands up.

"Not for him Gale. For me I want to grow up."

Jo got close to Katniss. Finally she saw what she had been denying. Katniss was transforming into a human adult female. It left her shocked and stunned.

"She is growing up." Jo said sadly her light diminished.

Katniss opened her hand and Jo landed in the palm of her hand.

"Don't be sad Jo. I will always believe." Katniss uttered.

Jo looked to Katniss she could sense Katniss was speaking the truth. She felt it from the inside out. Katniss believed. Though it still hurt to know Katniss had to leave them.

"I will never forget you any of you. But I have to go."

"Where are you going to go?" Mitchell asked.

"She's going to see Peeta, in Scotland." Thom said looking at Katniss. He figured it out. Gale was the easy puzzle he was fully embracing the island they lived on and was beginning to resemble it. While Katniss was becoming human and only love could bring about that change. Katniss loved Peeta.

"How did you know?"

"You have never been the same since he left." Thom said, "Besides every time you come back Jo goes on a rampage about Seagate, Scotland and that blue eyed monster who lives there. I figured that's where he lives.

"Who is going to lead us?" Boggs asked.

"Gale, he is going to be the Pan." Katniss took her sword from beside her bed and gave it to Gale. "Have great adventures."

She went to Finnick and said "Do you want to go to Annie?"

"Yeah" Finnick grinned.

Katniss looked to Jo and smiled "Jo one more time?"

Jo nodded sprinkling fairy dust all over Katniss and Finnick.

"Come on." Katniss said as she and Finnick flew away.

They picked up Annie from the orphanage in the United States and were headed to Peeta's home. Fortunately Annie was asleep when they flew to Scotland, Katniss had sprinkled her with some of her dust from her pouch while the girl was sleeping in her cot. Finnick flew with her encased in his arms.

"Are you sure he is going to help all of you." Jo questioned skeptically.

"I have faith in him." Katniss said as they flew.

The night was midway through by the time Katniss flew in through the window. There on the bed slept Peeta. Katniss' heart raced as she crept to his bed. She became so filled with joy at the sight of him that she floated. For a few moments she paused staring down at his perfect form. In her pocket she held the thimble Peeta called a kiss. On Peeta's roof when they landed, Annie woke up Katniss witnessed two lovers greet each other. Annie pressed her lips to Finnick's mouth. This fascinated Katniss because they both seemed to enjoy pressing their lips together. Finnick called it kissing.

She left them on the roof, Annie was too busy listening to Finnick to see Katniss or Jo for that matter come to Peeta's window. He looked so peaceful in his bed. Katniss wondered if Peeta would not mind this pressing of lips type of kiss. Boldly she wanted to find out.

Jo watched from the window as Katniss leaned her head forward and paused before she kissed Peeta.

Katniss closed her eyes at the contact and her feet curled in her boots. His lips were warm and firm. Katniss did not realize a sigh escaped from her lips as she lifted her head.

At the contact of her lips Peeta woke up.

"Katniss" Peeta said surprised and wrapped his arm around Katniss' neck. The move caused them both to lose their balance. They both fell off the bed. Peeta fell on top of Katniss. They laughed then Peeta gently cupped her chin.

All laughter stopped as they were engrossed in each other's eyes.

Peeta stood unaware that Katniss was openly gawking at him. He was not wearing his shirt and her mouth went dry. Katniss did not know how to control these impulses.

"Katniss" Peeta called out to her once more. She seemed dazed and Peeta wondered if she was hurt.

Katniss focused and saw that he held his hand out to her. She gave it to him for the sheer need to have physical contact with him. She felt embarrassed and awkward suddenly because she did not know how to act.

Peeta helped her up. They both sat on the bed facing each other. Peeta could not believe she was here. He blue gaze took her in slowly. He touched her face with his fingers. "I can't believe you are here."

Katniss swallowed wanting to tell him everything but words failed her. She could fly and fight a treacherous Captain but she could not say two words to him.

"You're growing up." Peeta said looking at her. She was taller and she lost her elfin ears but her eyes were still that silvery gray.

"I am," Katniss croaked out then smiled crookedly.

"You're prettier."

Katniss blinked pretty was not something she had ever been called. She blushed. "I am."

Peeta took her hand in his. "You are, you always have been."

There a million fluttering wings inside of her stomach. She blurted. "Can I stay?"

Peeta could not believe his ears "Really?"

Katniss nodded.

"You want to stay with me?" Peeta grasped her by the arms.

"Can I?"

"Always, you can stay with me always." Peeta said leaning into kiss her. He dreamt of this moment so many times. He was afraid his dreams would only stay a fantasy.

"I have friends who want to grow up too."

Peeta paused to stare into her eyes. "That's easy. Mags our next door neighbor can take care of you and your friends. She is always taking in orphaned kids. I work for her at the bakery."

Katniss was relived.

Peeta desired to have his second kiss. He whispered "A kiss?"

"Wait, I have something for you." Katniss smiled and pulled out the thimble and gave it to him. She wanted to show him she kept it.

Peeta smiled brightly glad she kept his token. He covered her hand with his and kissed her. Lips melded as they both yielded to each other.

Out of the corner of her eyes Katniss saw Jo's small light slowly move away from the window until it was gone in the darkened sky. This was her new and final adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone, thank you for the reviews and likes. Here is chapter 3, this chapter was so long I had to divide it into two. Here is part one. Thus far JO has left Katniss behind and is on her way back to the island and to face the New Pan, Gale. Let's just say this is when the adventure begins.

I hope you like it and let me know what you think. I've never written anything like this before and I very excited. So please let me know what you think, un beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

PS. I don't own the HG...

* * *

Jo did not fly, home, straight away. She flew around aimlessly until she found a private park on another side of the world far away from Scotland and Katniss. She sat on the painted black spike of the gate. As the sun rose around her she quietly reflected on what happened. It was a new day, one of beginnings for, Katniss, for that boy Peeta, for Gale and for her.

It was hard for Jo to see and accept the changes.

Katniss was more than just the Pan. Katniss was her friend, like a little sister and colleague of mischief. She recalled the little face that peered up at her when Katniss washed up on the shores of the island. Her family drowned as they tied to sail the skies in an attempt to escape the harsh weather that was battering the small pacific island, Katniss was originally from. It was a miracle Katniss survived.

Jo had watched Katniss grow up over a very long time. Katniss had been the single reason behind her survival when she found her on the shores of Never Land. Katniss's warmth, love, kindness, and compassion were so great it still lingered within her today. She was a miracle, and Jo wanted nothing more than for Katniss to be happy.

Jo rubbed her face. A small bird flew and perched itself next to her.

It chirped next to her, "Tweet."

"Ugh she hasn't been happy for a long time." Jo spoke looking at the little bird.

"Tweet," it chirped again.

"I know he makes her happy, and that's better than having another thousand adventures." Jo said the little bird nodded then flew away.

Katniss looked resplendent when she reunited with Peeta. Jo had never seen her look so at peace. Humans were a very interesting species. There life was not an easy one, birth was not easy, growing up was painful but they continued on. Katniss who did not want to grow up changed dramatically because of another human. Despite what she saw, Jo did not understand the need Katniss had to be with that boy.

"Why did you want to grow up?" Jo spoke to the wind, but it blew back softly as if trying to console her.

It was clear she was in denial for a long time about what was going on with Katniss, Jo did not want to admit, her friend, was growing up before her eyes. Jo wiped her eyes; the time finally came for Katniss to leave the Never Shores. Lifting her wings she took off.

Jo felt numb as she flew by herself. It struck Jo how quiet the flight back was as she headed toward the Second Star. Jo hadn't been alone in nearly millennia. She did not want to return to the club house just yet. She did not think she could see the Lost Boy's faces after she left Katniss on the main land with that human Peeta Mellark.

The thought of Peeta made Jo fly through the clouds recklessly. She sped as quickly as she could until she became tired and rested on a cloud. For a long while she sat watching the waves gently travel to the shores of the familiar island. Below the clouds, sitting on the dancing waters like a predator waiting for its prey, Snow's Ship, the Skulls Majesty.

The dark brown stain of the wooden ship was like a blip on the perfect blue surface of the water. If Katniss were here they would have descended to play some trick on the white haired Captain.

Jo sighed; sadness filled her heart as recalled the good times. She wiped her face. Never did she think Katniss would follow the human path. Jo remembered the last time she felt like this. It was the day she was expelled from the Fairy Guild. Jo could still remember the way that day felt. The angry murmurings as she stood in the round circle.

The sea of angry scared faces that accused her of things that was beyond her control. Jo was not the perfect fairy, she knew she was below standard, but things had gotten out of hand. The voice of her accuser called her to attention.

"Jo!"

Jo stood proudly jutting her chin as she stood in the center of the convocation. All of her kind sat around her. She had nothing to hide.

"You are hear accused of unorderly conduct becoming a Fairy."

Jo did not speak she silently looked forward.

All of her life Jo tried to fit in with her own kind. However no matter how hard she tried she could not blend in with the others. She was not creative. She was not good with animals. Nothing ever grew when she planted it. Jo became frustrated when she failed and in her frustration she spat and jumped around, this behavior is how she got her reputation.

As a young Fairy she tried to make friends, but they shut her out. Preferring to whisper about her until one day the rumors out grew her actual personality.

"What do you have to say?"

"What is there to say Grand Council Gala, I have nothing to offer nothing I can say to change your mind."

There was silence as they watched her hold back tears.

In the history of the Guild only one other had been removed because of her cruelty. No one spoke of Cashmere. She was reported be the most beautiful. With long luminous blond hair, delicate elfin like features, and skin that radiated like the sun. Yet she was evil and the Guild expelled her. It was said that within the year because no one believed in her, her light became extinguished.

Jo knew this would happen to her.

She could stop existing.

The Guild was the safety net for all of their kind. It ensured a long lasting life until the day that one's light stopped shining. It was a special event when one of the elders left to a life in the beyond. They slowly vanished, the seeds of their life slowly disbursed like the helicopter petals of a Dandelion.

What happened to Cashmere was an explosion into nothingness.

Jo was afraid she was going to die in the same manner.

The Guild looked amongst them-selves. They could see she was scared but did not admit it. That perhaps they were being harsh, simply because they did not know where Jo fit in.

Gala looked around "Does anyone have any defense for Jo."

The murmur was not soft it was loud and accusatory in form.

"Defense her anger caused our plants to die," a fairy cried from within the crowd.

Another stood and shouted, "She does not know how to take criticism."

"The animals are scared of her!"

Then slowly more and more accusatory shouts and hisses were hurled at Jo. Until it was clear Jo would never be accepted by the Fairy Guild. She was to be outcast and die.

Gala did not look Jo in the eyes, Jo did she bravely kept her eyes trained on the woman who led them. "Guards escort Jo from the Guild."

Jo did not need the escort she silently left of her own free will. It was as traveled did she happen upon the dark green beauty of Never Shores. Jo stayed here for weeks waiting for the moment for when her life eviscerated. The island was flushed with vegetation and Never Beasts that cold harm even the littlest of inhabitants. It was indeed a land fraught with danger, but here is where Katniss small body washed up on shore.

At first thought she was dead, until she opened her silvery eyes and Joe could feel the impact of her belief like a thousand watt bulb.

Katniss had no memory of her former life, or how she ended up on the shores, even though Jo knew, and eventually she told the story to Katniss. But that day when Katniss discovered her origin is when adventure began. Jo had finally felt she fulfilled her life story. Now Katniss was gone, and Jo felt alone. But she had been here before and she could and would survive. Squaring her shoulders she lifted herself up and flew toward her home.

She found Gale sitting down on the stump just outside the tree.

"Gale, what are you doing up."

"Waiting for you," Gale leaned his head back. "Did she?" He looked to Jo, swallowing, "Is she okay?"

"I left her in Seagate, Scotland where Peeta lives."

Silence stretched before them each one in their midst of their private thoughts. The sounds of the island bloomed filling in the quietness of the Fairy and its new Pan.

Gale shook his head it was no secret he still did not agree with Katniss's decision to leave. He took out the sword and looked at it carefully.

"She was happy," Jo sat on his shoulder. Gale was not someone who sat around doing nothing. He was always planning always thinking. "What are you really doing up Gale?"

"Jo, we have to let Snow know about the next Pan. I saw we play war." Gale was serious though he had a roguish look on his face.

Normallv y Johanna would be all about getting into a fight with Captain Snow. Yet Gale was new to being the face of the lost boys. He did not know how to be a leader, he was good at strategizing but it took more than just that to lead. He had the makings but he had to start small.

"Gale maybe we should start with a simpler game than war." Jo warned.

"Jo, I need to let Snow know I am the pan."

"Start small Gale."

"No, why should I play by Katniss rules. I'm the Pan, I want to play war, make a statement, let Captain Snow know there is a new Pan in town. We've stopped playing these childish games, they won't anymore." Gale howled as he stood up. Jo flew up and sat on a branch.

Gale paced the ground his hands behind his back. The sword Katniss entrusted him by his side. "For a long time we have done as Katniss said. The games were fun, but they are not me. I want to have the excitement. This war will let old Captain Snow that there's a new Pan on Never Island."

Jo shook her head. "Listen to me kid, you may have the sword but that doesn't mean you're ready to be the Pan. You're fiends with the Lost Boys but you've never been their leader"

Gale's silver eyes glinted dangerously. He wanted to be taken seriously. "I'm the Pan now and we do what I say. I say we play WAR!"

Jo snickered, "Some Pan."

She followed behind Gale. She had a gut feeling this was not going to end well. Gale stood in middle of the tree house.

"Lost Boys assemble!" Gale barked out the order.

Reluctantly the boys crept out of their beds. Their hair was all askew the younger ones rubbed their sleepy eyes. They were still a little sad that both Katniss and Finn left them for the main land. It was strange to think of Katniss as a girl, instead of their leader the Pan.

"I know you miss, Katniss as the Pan but she's gone and I'm the new Pan."

The older boys, Thom, Boggs and Thresh gazed at Gale trying to comprehend. Bristol, the twins Castor and Pollux and Mitchell who was only three, but always carried with him marbles and had a deadly accuracy with his sling shot gazed at Gale with wide eyed innocence. No one had ever seen this side to Gale.

Gale grinned, "I say we play war!"

Thom frowned, his insecurity about Gale's plans it showed on his face. "Uh Gale, we played that once and it was bad. We all agreed never to play it again."

"Yeah Gale, it wasn't fun after a while Captain Snow took it too far. He doesn't know how to play nicely." Boggs warned.

"When we play war there are no nice rules to abide by. Besides, it'll be a grand adventure." Gale persuaded.

Jo jumped up and went around the room stating looking at each of the kids in the face. "Guys, guys you can follow Gale if you want. If you don't there's no harm no foul. That was the way Katniss did things."

"Jo's right that was the way Katniss did things. But Katniss isn't Pan any more, she left us, chose to go to him. I am the Pan and I say we show Snow we Lost Boys don't need her to win and have fun."

One by one the boys gave in to Gale's argument. Jo shook so hard her fairy wings shook violently. She flew to Gale, pointed her finger to his nose; she shined brightly in great disgust. "You can do this on your own."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay, I had to review and make sure this was passable & legible. The beginning of the War. I hope everyone enjoys it. Thank you for following and reviewing and liking. I promise if you guys are good to have chapter 5 up by Wednesday!

PS...you know the shtick I do not own the Hunger Games...

* * *

The day for the war arrived.

The morning arrived with excitement, but oddly the wind blew softly today, as if the Island was recalling Katniss. Their old Pan always planned things together, surrounded in a circle, exchanging ideas. Gale commanded. They stood outside of the tree house waiting for Gale to look upon them; this was something Katniss never did. Yet they looked prepared. Each had their own reason for wanting this fight.

Most wanted the battle because they did not like Captain Snow, some were too frightened to question Gale, a few wanted to have a grand war, while others wanted to exercise their wildness. They had dark colored war paint on their faces and were armed with knives, axes and daggers.

Jo was disappointed with the boys. Katniss never allowed the use of weapons in her play, the most dangerous item in their arsenal was a sling shot. She understood the cost of a life. Jo surmised it was a real treat for the boys to use actual weapons. Jo flew from her hidden position amongst the leaves of the treehouse.

"Are you sure you boys want to do this?" Jo's light twinkled, as her wings flapped quickly. She spoke rapidly and sounded like a thousand little bells to the untrained ear.

The boys lowered their lashes as Jo passed by them. The younger ones ears turned red, and couldn't even cast their eyes on her shadow. None of the boys listened to reason, they all stood waiting for Gale to give the order to fly.

"Thresh you don't want this do you? Please tell me you don't want to start a war with Captain Snow." Jo tried once more to barging with the older boy.

Thresh kept quiet.

They had made their choice, and defeated Jo's light diminished a little.

Nature began to slip into silence.

Gale stepped out of the tree house with his face pained in red and in black. He looked deadly. Gale took out the sword that once belonged to Katniss, he swiped in the air. Instead of the sweet sharp song it played when Katniss waved it around, the sword sounded dull and uninspiring.

Gale hearing what Jo said turned toward the fairy and in a mean childish voice said, "Stick your nose out of this Jo."

Jo flew over. "Gale, I've said it before, and I'll say one last time, playing war with Snow, never ever ends well."

"If you were so worried about us you could come with us."

Jo shook her head, "Fools, they are all fools!"

"Lost Boys, LETS FLY!" Gale shouted.

Jo sat on the tree branch of the home she built with Katniss, watching them fly away. She shook her head, the last time she felt this dread was right before she was kicked out of the Guild. Sinister forces were at play and Gale did not even realize it.

They disappeared from sight. The ground underneath slipped further away as they flew amongst the clouds. Around them the Island vibrated strangely. As if it was anticipating the grand battle between the boys and the pirates. The wind pushed the boys as they glided through the air.

They flew over the lagoon where the Merfolk lived. Over the peeks of Never Mountain they flew toward their objective the very edge of the Never Shores to where their target lay, dancing on the still Never Waters was the pirate ship. Every creature, beast, or thing that held breath on the island today waited to see what the outcome would be. Today the new Pan would test his metal.

But as it was known amongst those who resided on the island, Captain Snow was no ordinary foe. He was to be respected and carefully considered. The shadows of the boys were followed by the eyes of the Never Creatures as they flew up above.

Gale and the boys came to stop mid flight to hide in a billowy cloud.

The pirate's wooden ship was anchored off of the Never Shores near Bones Bluff. They watched the ship as the sailors walked around the deck performing their duties. No one breathed a word; they were all observing their new leader.

Gale stood on cloud then without thought plunged downwards. The lost boys followed their leader flying closely to where the Pirates had their ship, a Dutch Flute. It was a small ship to fit the hand picked crew, but it cut through the water quickly, and thanks to the modifications Snow made, there were even cannons aboard.

The seagulls flew away, toward the island.

The lost boys thought it was a glorious day, as they followed Gale, a day with bright blue skies and puffy billowy clouds that dotted the horizon. The boys positioned themselves on the hidden nooks of the ship's riggings as Katniss showed them. They waited for the order to attack.

Below a lonely harmonica was being played.

It became quiet, even the sound of the ocean seemed to be shut off.

It was so still many of the men on board found this to be a bad sign.

Sailors knew all to well never to trust the sea, for she was a jealous mistress, and always took what she wanted regardless of the cost. Seeing this catatonic state of nature worried many of the old timers.

Stories of ships disappearing into the abyss, in calm waters, and monstrous marine creatures destroying ships as they sat still, circulated amongst the men, until their tongues carried forth their fears. Yet none of the stories they shared were as scary and as treacherous, as the man whom they called Captain.

The door to their leaders chambers opened up, and the crew watched their leader slowly emerge from the depths of the shadows. The Captain was a tall stout man who did not wear the dark wig of the contemporary men of his day. Snow wore a silvery white wig with an abundance of ringlets, cascading down his back, tied with a ribbon as red as the roses he loved. He sported on his chin a white goatee. His unusual snake like eyes, were cold and calculating, his intelligence was only matched by his cruelty.

The crew paid close attention to the Captain's demeanor. They wanted to see if this was going to be a good day, or a bad one. Unfortunately the Captain's face was unreadable as he walked outside.

From behind the Captain, appeared his right hand man. Mr. Flickerman, an excitable nervous man. While Snow was an intimidating figure, Flickerman was the opposite. A tall thin man, but with a flare for the dress, where Snow's coat and britches were dark and austere, Flickerman's coat was a bright red with shiny gold buttons. He was a lively fellow, but just as pitiless. He was often taken as a fool, but he did not mind doing the dirty work for the Captain, and thus why he was indispensable, for he could just as quickly charge you with a dagger, as he could disarm you with his gilded tongue.

Despite the man's sinister ability, Snow kept Flickerman close, because he needed the man to obtain his goal in life. Snow's whole purpose for staying moored on the wretched Never Shores was to rule the island and make it his personal haven. His only obstacle was that maddening child Katniss the Pan and her Lost Boys. Snow wanted to kill Katniss in revenge for bringing him to this island, and for the sheer need to eviscerate all traces of the Pan from this wilderness.

Snow's eyes crinkled in the bright daylight as he stood on the deck looking port side. The shores of the island beckoned him, this Never world where things were wildly dangerous and mysterious, was ripe for the taking. Snow could not deny he was spoiling for a fight.

Yet as his snake like yellow eyes did a sweep of the ship, something did not seem right.

The Captain was surveyed the men's moral. There was at particular look on the crew that was not due to sheer boredom. Standing with his hands carefully folded before him, Captain Snow sniffed the salty sea air.

There was something different, something odd.

"I do not like this quietness Mr. Flickerman; I do not like it at all." The Captain looked out toward the horizon. The waters were too calm, nothing moved and neither pirate nor beast had heard from Katniss the Pan.

"It is as peaceful as a babe suckling from its mother." Mr. Flickerman said pointing to the pleasant day.

Captain Snow chuckled. "Ha, a statement made by a fool, indeed."

Mr. Flickerman kept quiet. All of the men knew it best never to cross the Captain.

"When was the last time you witnessed the shadow of that she devil cross our craft, Mr. Flickerman." Snow's voice sounded almost like a hiss.

Flickerman's face contorted as if in deep thought, "Not in a while Captain."

"What about the child's band of hooligans?" Snow looked to the heavens as he spoke. He knew the men were listening to his conversation.

"We have not spotted the lads darting about the skies either."

"Precisely Mr. Flickerman, that is very my query." His cold eyes took in the salty sea. "Where are those dratted Lost Boys, why haven't we seen them in nearly a fortnight?"

"Perhaps those wretched Lost Boys are off bothering another creature or being on the island, Captain." Mr. Flickerman guessed.

"Oh that it would be, but not even a seagull in the sky Mr. Flickerman."

The Captain's observation was something all the Pirates aboard the vessel had noticed. It as an omen, but no one dared speak about it. None of the men could have guessed hidden amongst the rigging and sails were the Lost Boys.

"I tell you Mr. Flickerman that child is up to something. I can smell it in the air. Mark my words." Snow turned away to walk toward his chambers.

"How do you know this sir?"

Snow paused, then turned his head slowly, "Because, we are their entertainment."

As Snow spoke the boys stood with their daggers in hand ready to attack. Gale stood ready to give the signal.

Gale crowed like a rooster.

As if on command, the wind blew in and the boys jumped down from the hiding positions.

Captain Snow immediately withdrew his sword and shouted, "Mr. Flickerman!"

Mr. Flickerman did not get to sound the alarm when the boys were zooming around them.

Snow noted immediately there was something different about the attack. It was uncoordinated sloppy.

There was also something else missing.

Gale flew past a pirate by the name of Brutus who had a shaved head and nasty scar on face. Brutus was fighting against Thresh.

Snow watched the boy land in front of him. He was wilder looking than the last time. "So boy where is your leader?"

Gale's eyes narrowed. "I am the Pan."

The boy charged forward. With practiced ease, Snow brandished not his rapier, but his cutlass. Back and forth they moved, and counter moved, as the fighting went on all around them.

"Tell me where is she, is she hiding in the clouds? Will she sweep down from the heavens at the last seconds to protect you?"

"She left us," Gale panted. "She's not coming back."

"Gah, boy, do not play with me," Snow hissed as they drew near and their swords tangled. Snow pushed the boy back, he was trying to asses where Katniss was. That insidious child was never far behind.

"She made me the Pan," Gale jumped forward, his sword in front of him, intending on ramming the Captain in the chest.

Snow easily side stepped him and kicked Gale in the rear. Gale hit the wall and was disoriented.

"I'm the Pan," Gale whispered holding his head.

Snow gently kneeled down; he slid his sword underneath Gale's chin, calmly speaking though there was a dangerous edge to his voice, "Enough of these games boy."

Around him the boys were being captured one by one. The fight was nearly over, the plan to play glorious war was a bust. Snow knew Katniss had to appear from wherever she was hiding. But as the last of the Lost Boys were captured she did not show up. Snow turned to the boy, "Where is she?"

Gale's sliver eyes became hard.

"You will tell me where your leader is," Snow voice was fraught with menace as he took the young child by the arm and shook him.

"I told you she's gone. She left to be with that boy, Peeta in Seagate Scotland." Gale fought his dizziness.

Snow breathed heavily, as he stood up quickly. He could not believe that Katniss was really gone. He wanted revenge, he wanted her dead. Snow wanted to feel her blood on the tip of his sword. He turned on his heal and walked forward to where one of the boys were. He chose the one who he knew was with Katniss for a long time, "YOU!"

Thom did not jump when Snow barked; the boy looked calmly at him.

"Where is your Pan?" Snow barked as he sheathed his cutlass in its scabbard.

"Over there?" Thom replied looking directly at Gale, who was now in the custody of two rather nasty looking marauders.

Snow pointed to another boy, "Where is your leader?"

Thresh nodded to where Gale was sitting with his head hung low between his legs, "Over there sir?"

Snow then said, "Perhaps I am not making myself clear, where is Katniss the Pan?"

None of the boys spoke, despite Snow's scathing glance.

He stood erect, his hands cuffed behind his back. With calculating coldness he puzzled, and questioned if the Lost Boys were hiding something. They knew where the girl was, but refused to tell him. He wondered how loyal they would be, he breathed softly, "Mr. Flickerman, I believe these boys are thirsty and should be given a drink, after their exertion."

"Prepare the plank!" Mr. Flickerman bellowed.

Immediately the men, did as was ordered. The long board was brought forth and attached to the side of the ship. Bloody fish entrails were spilled into the water to call the maritime beasts.

"I will spare any of you who can tell me where the Pan is?"

Silence reigned.

"Come, come, I am sure you know where Katniss is?" Snow could see the resignation on their faces. They would not betray the wild child. "Mr. Flickerman prepare the prisoners, make them walk the plank," Snow made his voice sound almost bored.

The sailors whooped and gleefully pushed the lot of them toward the edge of the plank. One by one they fell into the water, the men jeered happily. Until Gale was the only one left, Snow finally turned his attention to the boy who claimed to be the Pan.

"I know you know where she is." Snow looked to the boy who had similar features as Katniss. "She would never abandon you," Snow stopped registering the look on the boys face, he struck a nerve. "Or did she?"

"She didn't abandon us. I told you, she left for the main land." Gale bit out angrily, "To his window to be with him."

Snow looked at the boy. "I supposed Jo is with her then?"

Gale's face took a serious look. "No she's not. I told you I am the Pan, she left me in charge."

"Yes and look what a splendid job you are doing. You've lost your first skirmish, the boys have been launched into the water, and you will never be a good a Pan as Katniss is." Snow twisted his head slightly and Gale was pushed into the water.

"Mr. Flickerman, follow me."

Mr. Flickerman immediately followed the Captain inside his quarters and closed the door. The Captain stood in front of the box.

"I need information, and you will give it to me. If not you will die because I will stop believing in you."

All that could be heard was the chink of a tiny bell.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes:

Hi all what did you think of the last chapter? Questions concerns...As promised here is Chapter Five... I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know how I'm doing, drop me a line, or comment her or on my tumblr page.

PS Italicized stuff is a flash back

See the end for some notes.

PS...don't own the Hunger Games or it's characters.

* * *

From the ship above the Lost Boys could hear Snow's crew laughing and cursing down at them. The pirates won and they were tossed into the cold watery depths, hands tied, but thankfully not their feet. They slowly floated to the surface of the still water. The strong swimmers like Thom could see the Pirates leering down at them.

Gale stood helplessly on the plank watching the boys struggle to stay afloat.

"Sweet dreams."

"Look at them," Another shouted down laughing. "They're like drowned rats."

"No better yet, they're shark bait!"

There was laughter shared amongst the men, until they bored of the sport and disappeared from the edge of the ship. Gale looked up, the seagulls squawked at him from way above. He watched them dive and pick at the fish guts the men had thrown overboard.

He swallowed as he understood what fate Snow had for him. Gale was out of dust, and he could not fly. A younger looking Pirate named Cato jumped on the wooden board. He was a muscular with thick arms. Gale was not pushed; he was thrown off the plank, like unwanted garbage, being tossed into the ocean. He only had a few minutes to align himself so that he could dive into the water. He could hear Cato laughing at him as he descended into the water.

They did not bother to listen to the splash as Gale's body sliced into the water.

The moment Gale's was submerged in the cold salty water he fought every instinct to fling his body about. He remained calm, like Katniss taught him. He looked around to see if he saw any of the boys were unable to swim to the top.

Finding none, Gale pushed himself up to the surface. In the chaos he could hear the order called out to raise the anchor. The men aboard began the tedious task abandoning the fun they were just having with the boys in the water. Gale looked about calling his friends by name. One by one they responded.

"Boggs," Gale called out.

There was a struggle to his far left.

"Boggs," Gale swam out to where he saw the rippling water, he saw Boggs punch out through the exterior of the water.

"I'm okay," Boggs called out as he surfaced and took deep breaths all the while coughing. "I'm okay."

Gale questioned "You sure?"

"Yeah," Boggs voice sounded young but determined. His body finally found balance on the water. "I just don't know where Thresh is."

"Thresh," Gale called out concerned he lost someone. He was grateful the mermaids kept the deadly sea creatures from this part of the water or else they would have attacked the boys. The only one they had to fear was that old crocodile Coin. She showed up at the dandiest times and this was not the time for her to make an appearance.

Silence greeted him.

"Thresh?" Gale yelled out. The boat began to move.

No one responded. Gale swam away from Boggs searching for Thresh.

"Thresh?" Gale hollered becoming antsy.

"Here, he's here with me." Thom said finally he was holding Thresh afloat.

He was furious with the outcome of his game. He had planned this game to be a testament of his ability to lead and plan. Unlike the rest of the boys his hands were not tied down. He removed his hidden dagger and quickly cut the boys hands indicating for them to swim to shore. None of the boys could fly their dust was washed away by the salty water.

It was a fortunate thing Katniss had taught the boys how to swim and survive the water with their hands tide. She taught them how to survive on this island. One by one the boys began swimming until they made it to the Never Shore. Exhausted they lay on the shore.

The sun was setting and it was a wondrous sight.

Gale did not care as he sat up, his arms braced on his knees as he breathed in deeply. He could see the frigate sailing away in the sunrise. He hung his head low. As the Pan he was a failure.

Jo was right he should not have played war with the Captain. The lesson was well learned. The next confrontation would be worse. In the pit of his stomach he felt Snow was not finished playing the game.

That man was out for blood.

Gale was well acquainted with death. He had seen it often as the plague wiped out whole villages. His own family was a casualty of it. If not for Katniss he would have died. She rescued him brought him here where he played and slowly forgot the horrors but today

"Gale look," Boggs called out toward the ocean.

The boys stood on the sandy beach in as the boat looked like it was skipping over the ocean it sails were full of the current air and suddenly it lifted up in the air.

Gale felt his heart fall to the floor.

"What does that mean?"

"JO!" Thom shouted.

There was a mad rush then, toward the tree house, as their tiredness was forgotten. All of the Never Creatures great and small were skeptically watching the Lost Boys flounder about.

The island stayed mysterious still. It was normally teaming with life. The leaves on the trees and the fauna that lined the floor of the forest were rolled up, curled as if it was readying itself for a freeze or a long night.

The boys ran through the forest toward where they had last seen Jo. In their minds they could still see the ship lift it self out of the water, and only Jo had the ability to make things glide through the air. Gale remembered it well. It was several years past, to many to count. Gale recalled the balmy island of Jamaica how it felt, and seeing all of the ships moored or docked off the island.

* * *

The Past...

* * *

 _Katniss was at her best she had been pranking the crew and their ship for weeks. They thought it was a paranormal specter coming to haunt them._

 _The Dutch Flute lay nestled by in the bay of the Port Royal. It was the middle of the night when Katniss, Thom, Gale and Jo snuck aboard the ship. None of them intended on taking the darned ship with them. But Katniss was dared to add the juice of the sleeping berries to the wine the men had on board._

 _"Come on Katniss I think I hear some one coming." Gale whispered._

 _Katniss was slowly pouring the contents into the wine barrel she had seen them drink from that day. It was then she heard the sound of Thom's bird call. The warning the three sailors were coming back._

 _She grabbed Gale and hauled him into a corner of the ship. Jo was safely tucked away in Katniss pocket._

 _"We bring you recruits, tributes, for your service." A pirate with silvery peppered hair pushed three children forward. Katniss eyes grew grand she bit her lounge from speaking, at the sight of the boys. Two of them looked like brother and they had to be around ten, one of them was a baby really he was only around three or four._

 _"Well but down below, I am sure we will either take sport in them or use them as bate for dinner." Captain Snow was bored._

 _"Good thing."_

 _All three watched as the little ones were pushed downstairs._

 _"Now let us crack open some wine." Snow invited. "The odds are with us tonight."_

 _Slowly the crew began to sleepily yawn. Each seeking their corner, to drink and sing and tell tall tales of victories past, seeing the opportunity Katniss and Gale flew over the side of the vessel. Jo slipped from Katniss pocket._

 _"Go see." Katniss commanded quietly._

 _Gale and Katniss floated in the shadow of the ship. Until they saw Jo's little light floating back to them._

 _"They took the barrel of wine and have passed out cups, Katniss." Jo informed "It'll be a matter of moments." Katniss said, rubbing her hands._

 _Within the hour all of the Pirates were in a deep sleep._

 _"What are you going to do?" Gale asked Katniss as she flew to go below deck._

 _"I am bringing them with us." Katniss said as she searched the interior of the vessel. She found the boys huddled in a dark corner of the bowels of the ship. She floated in the air and sat with her legs crisscross._

 _The boys gazed at her with open wonder._

 _"I am Katniss the Pan, would you like to fly?"_

 _"I'm Mitchell," the little one exclaimed. He shot his hand up in the air waiving it happily. His little fingers were dirty, and he looked as if he had not eaten in days._

 _"To do this," Katniss stood up in mid air, and placed her hands behind her back as she paced in the air speaking. "You must have a wonderful thought that brings you joy." She leaned down on her knees in front of the boy who did not look to be a day over three. "Do you have a happy thought?"_

 _Mitchell's face frowned as he concentrated. Katniss turned to the others. "What are your names?"_

 _"I'm Castor and this is my brother Pollux, he hasn't spoken since our mom died. We don't have many nice things to think about."_

 _"Your mom can be a nice thought," Katniss suggested. "Maybe the way she smiled at you or some special treat she made you."_

 _Pollux smiled and nodded._

 _Castor affirmed, "Our mother it is."_

 _Jo stood by on a crate waiting to see what Katniss would do._

 _Katniss turned to Mitchell, "Did you have a happy thought?"_

 _Mitchell rubbed his belly, "Bread."_

 _"Well I think that counts what do you think Jo?" Katniss questioned her friend. She grinned at the boys reactions to Jo as she flew around them._

 _"Oh no I have to sneeze," Jo choked out scratching her nose as she stood on Katniss shoulder._

 _Katniss attuned to Jo panicked. "No."_

 _When a fairy sneezed, all sorts of foolery happened._

 _"I can't help it…." Jo started saying but stopped mid sentence when she sneezed mightily. Her dust settled on the entire interior of vessel. It flowed out from the cargo hold out to the dry exterior coating the ship in a fine mist of gold. The combined happiness and trust of the children caused the ship to sway back and forth. It began lifting out of the water._

 _The boys were floating as well and squealed with delight._

 _Katniss came topside then crowed like a rooster by what had ensued._

 _"What happened to quiet?" Thom questioned rather sarcastically._

 _"Well I guess we'd be pirates tonight!" Katniss said taking the Captains hat and tossed it to Gale, who put it on immediately._

 _The twins and Mitchell became part of the Lost Boys that night. Though Gale had never been able to forget what he did and saw. He had never seen anything so beautiful, as the ship covered in golden fairy sneeze, flew in the night sky._

 _They had not seen anything like that since._

 _Many of the occupants of the Island of Jamaica to this day tell of the haunted golden ship that sailed through the air right before the great quake. It is a ghostly tale, a warning many say because of the song from the unearthly female voice that was heard weeks prior, as it haunted the vessels that sailed in and out of Jamaica. They say that was the beginning of the end of for the carefree days of the buccaneer's life._

 _The golden ship has never been forgotten by man or by the Lost Boys._

* * *

The Present...Lost Boys Running to Find Jo..

* * *

Gale recalled the blast he and Thom had blast running around the ship as Katniss steered it to Never Island. Those were the early years, fair untroubled days, but today was it was different matter.

Today as they ran through jungle, he had seen the same ship fly though this time there was something odd about it but he could not put his finger on it. Gale turned his head to make sure the others were keeping up. Mitchell's little legs couldn't run as fast as the others. Bristol was holding his hand, but he still wasn't fast enough.

"Thom run ahead I am going to get Mitchell."

"Sure thing."

Gale turned around in direction of where Mitchell and Bristol were coming.

"Hurry Mitchell climb on my back."

Bristol let go of Mitchell's hand and helped Mitchell climb on to Gale's back.

Gale felt Mitchell's small arms wrap around his shoulders.

"Hold on tight Mitch."

"Okay."

Gale took off he could see Bristol well ahead of him. Gale pumped his long legs faster. Despite the extra weight he was able to catch up, all the while making sure Mitchell was safe and secure.

"JO." The boys cried out through the forest as they neared the tree house.

"JO."

The boy's voices could be heard echoing in the near silence of the rapidly darkening wilds of the island.

"JO!" Gale shouted as he burst through the clearing.

The other boys appeared to his right and left all crying out their beloved fairy's name.

Jo did not respond.

Gale's heart once more dropped from its purchase in his chest and landed toward his feet. He breathed harshly. If something happened to Jo it would be his entire fault.

The boys slowly approached the motionless seemingly tranquil home they all lived in. It was then they came to hear the silence that surrounded them.

It was eerie.

No one said a word as they stood gawking at the tree. The clouds gathered from high above with dark intent. It was as if malevolence was descending on the island.

"This is a bad sign," The twins spoke out loud at the same time.

"Let's go inside Gale, I'm scared." Mitchell small voice requested.

Gale could feel just how frightened Mitchell was. His little body trembled against his own and his arms felt cold upon the skin of his neck.

"Mitchell is right, we should go inside." Gale nodded toward the tree.

The clouds were gathering and they churning. They looked to be a greenish blue in color. Reluctantly the boys entered their hideaway.

The interior was bleak; it lacked not just the light, but the warmth of a home. The boys for the first time felt the intense loss of their leader. Katniss was just as wild as the boys but she made them feel a sense of family and community. They were haunted by her memory, and by the memory of Jo, who was also just a big part of what made their ragtag group of misfits gel together.

One by one wordlessly the boys took up their residence on their beds. It was Mitchell who went to the small bird house that belonged to Jo, instead of going to his bed. He stood underneath it gazing up at it. His little face scrunched with a deep thought.

"Is she really gone?"

Gale kneeled down in front of Mitchell, having no words to speak, for he was shaken himself by the loss of Jo and Katniss. He could not express the ache, sorrow, guilt and failure that he and the others were experiencing because of his, obstinate point of view and erroneous choices. Foolishly he did not listen to Jo's advice and raced into the unknown, and without thinking of the consequences challenged Captain Snow into a fight. He did not understand how Katniss dealt with these emotions and burdens, yet managed to be carefree. Gale was starting to see there was more involved to being a leader than before, he had to be accountable, and he recognized this all happened because of his pride.

Jo was in the hands of a madman named Captain Coriolanus Snow.

"I swear we'll figure out a way out of this. We'll get Jo back, and I promise Snow will play for this."

"Let me guess you lost, and by the smell of the lot of you, you were tossed overboard."

Jo's sarcastic tiny ell sounded like a miracle in the dreary space.

"Jo" Mitchell squealed happily clapping his chubby hands.

The boys rushed forward all speaking at once.

"I thought you were captured by snow?" Boggs exclaimed.

"We missed you Jo," The twins simultaneously spoke.

"How did you escape Snow?"

"What are you boys talking about?" Jo was clearly confused by the line of questioning.

"We saw Snow's ship drift into the air, like that time you sneezed." Thom clarified.

"Wait, the ship sailed into the air?" Jo gasped.

"Yeah, we thought you were a goner, Snow's prisoner, he wanted to know where Katniss was and I told him, but I didn't think," Gale said. "Only you could make a ship fly or anything for that matter."

"No boys not everything, there has to be happy thoughts and the one thing kids have that adults don't."

"What's that?"

"Childish wonder and awe, you don't question magic. It just is. Snow and his crew don't have that, unless they have a fairy who can manipulate this natural of wonders," Jo was worried even as she dismissed her initial thought.

"What are you not telling us?" Thom questioned.

"I have to get to Katniss." Jo began flying out.

"Wait Jo, why?"

Jo paused in mid-flight to look at the boys. They had no idea what they had unleashed. "Because she's in trouble Snow is going after Katniss for his war, now she and Peeta are in trouble."

* * *

Where do you think Jo's headed? Yup finally getting back to Katniss and Peeta.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi All, I've been busy I hope you all enjoy this chapter...it all Everlark as we love them to be, together, fighting for what they believe. It's unbeta'd but I'm posting well past my bed time...so let me know how I did.

Thank you for all of the support and lovely messages. Please review...

PS...I do not own the hunger games...

* * *

Katniss sighed as she rested on top of Peeta's chest momentarily. Her lashes slid closed her lips forming a small smile. Her arms were loosely wound around his expansive chest. His scent wafted around her like a warm blanket. He smelled like vanilla and cinnamon, but it was not a flowery girly aroma like the mermaids sported, it was a warm spicy masculine fragrance that greatly appealed to her. The slight sound of his heartbeat underneath his ribcage lulled her with contentment. Her mind committed all these things to memory so that she could study them with fondness later on.

She held no regrets about leaving her life as the Pan behind. With every passing second here, her former life felt a million miles away. Happily she listened to him speak about the future. He wanted to marry her.

He wanted when a life with her.

These were the things she desired. The things she chose for herself, hearing them reciprocated by him was beyond luck, it was a miracle. The timber of his voice vibrated through the timbers of her bones. He spoke of showing her London and perhaps when they were older they could go see the Continent and countries abroad. Peeta wanted to give her the world and a home. Katniss snuggled deeper into his arms. His hand gently traveled up and down her spine, and the excitement of his touch caused her to feel a thousand prickling needles on her skin. This was the place her heart and restless spirit belonged in, he was her home.

"You're going to have to learn how to read, but I am sure will not mind providing you the best education for you and your friends."

Katniss blinked at the mentioning of friends in the rush to get to Peeta's side she forgot about Finnick and Annie, they were still on the roof. She sat up from his arms looking down at his puzzled face, "Peeta can we get my friends now?"

"Are they in Never Island?"

"No they are on the roof." Katniss pointed up, giving him a lopsided look. She felt bad for forgetting about them.

"By Jove Katniss why didn't you tell me?" Peeta sat up quickly and sprang from the bed.

Katniss watched him take his pants. She blushed and quickly closed her eyes as he put his pants on. When she cracked open her lash she saw he was cramming his feet into his boots.

"Well come on Katniss, we can not leave them up there," Peeta extended his hand toward her. Normally this situation was highly improper.

Peeta watched her innocently place her hand in his. Tonight he would forgo society and its conventions. In the morning he could not openly address her as his friend or prospective intended. During those future times he had to wane his fervor for her and treat her as unheard of acquaintance. From that moment forward he had to withhold his longing for her company at bay. Every action, every spoken word between them would be scrutinized.

As it was the situation they were in was highly improper. Young women were not allowed in a man's bedroom unless they were married. Open displays of affection were not permitted, it was something done in private behind closed doors.

Society was far too frigid for some as uncommon as Katniss. Where she came from the rules were different, life was dissimilar. Katniss was raised to be uninhabited more dangerous, unfettered and he loved her for it. The island demanded for the dictates of polite society to be left behind in order to survive. It was up to him to come with a way to make sure Katniss understood the world she was stepping into.

He greedily grip her hand, and decided to hold her as close as he could until it was unacceptable for him to do so.

Katniss was tugged from the bed.

"Now try to be as silent as possible Katniss." Peeta spoke to her in hushed tones.

Katniss raised an eyebrow at his mocking comment. "If I recall correctly you're the one who sounds like a heard of elephants even when we are not trying to be quiet."

"Now is not time to discuss such things," Peeta grinned back at her as he carefully opened the door to his room. He was lucky his parents were not light sleepers. Peeta was the one who always took care of Prim. He looked down the hallway, briefly listening for any signs of life there still could be servants lingering about.

Seeing none, he looked behind him at Katniss and flashed her, a brief smile, squeezing her hand before they slipped into the darkened hallway.

The house was at least three stories high, his parents slept on the second floor, the three servants they had were lodged on the first floor. The third floor was his and Prims; there were other doors but one was locked tight, it was once his older brother's room. Out of respect for his older brother Peeta elected to occupy his old Nanny's room. It seemed like it was such a long time ago, he was in Never Land making that crucial decision to return back home, to help care for Primrose.

When he returned back from his adventure, what he had not counted on was becoming so attached to Katniss. The bond they shared was so intense it took him nearly three years to realize it was love. At the time he was a young boy who did not understand what was going on in the interior of his soul. All he grasped was the great ferocity in which he missed Katniss. It was a tragedy, when he finally comprehended the root of his intense sentiments, a love that would remain unfulfilled. He could never be with the one person he desired to be his wife, could never hold her, kiss her or see her. He pretended her dead, but it did not quell the ache in his soul for his other half. Peeta resigned to live the life of a bachelor.

To have her here with him was nearly surreal.

Waking up and finding Katniss attempting to kiss him exceeded his wildest dreams. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when she told him she wanted to stay with him. The only way he was going to let go of her was if she elected to leave him. He felt her grip his hand as he walked down the hall slowly.

Pausing mid-step they gazed at each other. Peeta held the candle up high above Katniss head. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the massive painting before her.

Katniss stopped walking the moment she saw the work of art, she was so curious about the interior of his home she examined everything she saw. She had not been inside anyone's home since she brought Gale to Never Island. She was taking in all of the things that were different from the last time. Gale's home was really a hovel, with a thatch roof. The way people lived always fascinated her but she had never dared to go inside their homes.

This was the first time she had been allowed to enter someone's home, with adults in it. She knew what children's rooms looked like because she was always peering into their windows. She had experienced the inside of the bakery, a tree, a cave, a mountain, and once on a dare inside of a volcano, but this by far was vastly far more interesting. She wondered why they had a table in the middle of the walkway with nothing on it. It was all too strange, but she liked it all.

His home was elegant like the inside of Old Snow's cabin. The walls were a rich panel and grand paintings hung from them. She came to a complete stop in front of a massive painting of her former home. Her hands reached up to touch the painting.

The island was wildly beautiful. With lush green vegetation and had a dangerous edge to it, but it was painted with such movement it seemed all too real. Katniss gasped at the accuracy of the small ship anchored off the shore. Only someone with intimate knowledge could have captured the islands raw beauty.

"I painted that."

Her eyes shot to his.

"After I made my choice I could not get the island or the things I saw or did out of my mind. I was constantly drawing them, everywhere. My father saw my sketches and gifted me a set of oils. My mother was not too happy."

"Surely she understood you are most talented."

"Of course, she was upset but a lady from her society group happened to see my painting and was most astonished. She commissioned me to paint her portrait. Ever since them my mother has not minded my art."

Katniss face showed her astonishment, she was in awe of his talent. Her fingers carefully touched his hands. They were not soft hands; they were calloused large hands of a boy who was becoming a man. There were a lot of things she did not know about him, but Katniss wanted to discover them all. She saw in his eyes greatness.

There were degrees of greatness there were leaders, men and women who could united great quantities of people for the greater good. You had the inventors, painters, achievers destined to change the way a generation think, act, perceive, and live on a global scale. Then there were the golden praiseworthy individuals that changed the outcomes in the annals of history. Finally but not least came the great notables that were quiet and often forgotten. They affected not in the masses but on the singular person. This was her Peeta the unsung hero that lived a life of greatness, a beautiful quiet gentle boy who changed her life for the better.

She was excited about the changes that were surly going to happen in her world. Katniss understood that come the morning she had to adapt to his world to be able to fit into his life. That meant acting like a proper girl. Katniss had no idea how she was to accomplish this but to have the chance to form a family, bear children with him, she was wiling to make the sacrifice. This all came down to choices and he was her choice. She knew very well Peeta would never ask her to stay with him, he would never forcer her to do something she did not want to do or was not ready for.

He had not done this, three years prior and he would not do it now. She leaned toward him and gently pressed her mouth to his hands. A sweet blush appeared on the apples of her cheeks.

"I want our home filled with your art."

When we marry, Katniss, I shall paint whatever your heart's desire."

They smiled, exchanging soft promising looks.

They were childhood friends, allies, victors against Snow, and soon to be affianced who would one day become lovers. They had a life time ahead of them to explore and grow. Each one had the guaranteed right to their own paths but preferring to travel life's road together. Hand in hand they left the painting behind unknowing its primeval labyrinth would soon beckon them back to its shores for one last adventure.

Katniss shivered as Peeta opened the attic door. Peeta looked behind him sensing her change in mood.

"Are you alright?"

"Peeta it's cold."

"You're not used to the climate here it tends to be cool at night."

"Oh," Katniss breathed but she was not sure about his explanation. It felt damp, as if they were near the sea.

"Come the window that leads to the roof is this way." Peeta coaxed.

Together they crept up the rickety stairs slowly to into the dark space. The only light came from the luminous light of the moon that shown directly into the room. Layers of Mellark family history was contained in this attic.

The room contained crates that contained all sorts of fantastic items. Katniss delighted in looking at one of the boxes that had a dress made of the softest material.

"One day you'll be able to wear that."

"Really," Katniss was hopeful.

It was quiet the turn that for years she laughed at women and their fantastical costumes that they paraded in and now she desired to fit into one just to appease Peeta. She wanted to see that look in him that men held when the beheld their loves dressed in such a frock.

"Yes you'll look quite fetching," he spoke his blue gaze a steady stream of warmth and care.

She lowered her head, things within her were like a gentle storm and all because of him, her pulse quickened, her cheeks bloomed with tint at his look.

"Come your friends must be cold."

Hand in hand Peeta led Katniss to the window. The large window was beautifully arched with wonderful carved reliefs of wild creatures on the casing on either side. They were beasts and a jungle so deep that it looked like it went on forever.

Peeta unlatched the window and pushed it open unto the balcony together they crawled up onto the roof. The Mellark's had one of the tallest houses in the row of homes that lined the street, the roof was a nearly flat one with several large chimneys protruding from the surface.

Katniss frowned staring at the carvings. "Peeta?"

Peeta looked to her.

"When were these made?" Katniss questioned.

"My great grandfather made these, this house belonged to him. This was his room."

Katniss uttered, "Your great grandfather?"

"Yes he was an explorer. Believe it or not my ancestors are descendants of bakers."

"Oh," Katniss nodded.

"My great grandfather was a different man. He was the one who told my grandfather stories about you."

"What was his name?"

"Donald."

"I never met a Donald but I did know a Donnie, we had great fun together, I brought him to visit the Lost Boys and me a lot of times."

"That was his nick name."

Katniss recalled a small dark red haired boy with intense blue eyes. He was a sweet boy, he was adventurous and she knew after the last time, he would outgrow the fun he had with her. "Oh Peeta I knew your great grandfather!"

"He would have been tickled pink that you asked me to be a Lost Boy, he told my grandfather he always wanted a Mellark to be a Lost Boy."

"He was sweet but I knew he had a restless spirit, his destiny was not with us."

"You're right. His father was a baker they lived in the bakery next door in the upstairs section. My great grandfather explored the world. When he came back he settled down to build the business."

"That's nice to hear that he fulfilled his dreams. How did your family end up here?"

"My Great Grandfather Donnie, he built this place, he had triplets with his wife Delly the first time out. As his family expanded the house grew bigger. This is one of the few houses with balconies. He made a spot for where you could come easily."

"What happened to your family bakery?"

"My grandfather sold the bakery to Mag's husband, when my father married my mother. He wanted for my father to have a different life, my father is a great councilman but I think he misses the bakery."

"So you work in the bakery that once belonged to your family?"

"Yeah and I love it."

"Will I have to work in the bakery?"

"Not if you don't want to." Peeta cupped her cheek and kissed her.

Katniss sighed at the taste of his lips and of the moistness of mouth. She preferred this type of kissing.

"Let's go et your friends they must be chilled to the bone outside."

Katniss nodded together they walked out to the balcony and climbed out onto the roof.

"Where are they?"

"This way," Katniss led them toward the spot.

It was dark and the brick stacks caused shadows on the roof. Katniss could hear the crunch of Peeta's slippers as he walked behind her. She was sure Finnick and Annie could hear them coming.

"Finnick, its okay to come out it's me," Katniss paused. The wind was strong tonight.

From the shadow emerged two figures one was dressed in gown the other in pants and suspenders. The taller of the two was surprisingly a good looking lad, one he had never seen before.

"Katniss, we were getting worried." Finnick said quietly as he and Annie stepped forward.

"Sorry," Katniss blushed then placed her head on Peeta's neck. The act alone caused Peeta to wind his arm around Katniss.

Finnick raised an eyebrow at the action.

"Finnick, this is Peeta," Katniss introduced.

There was a moment when both boys sized themselves out. It was a silent thing, and Annie the girl with the long brownish hair smiled slightly.

Finnick took a good look at the boy that made Katniss leave Never Land for. He was strong with broad shoulders even though he was not a man yet. His face was full of youthful vigor. Yet there was this aurora of honesty about him, something good that seeped out of him, and when he saw the way he protected Katniss, even though she needed no protection Finnick saw that the lad loved Katniss for who she was and would never try to dampen her spirit.

"A pleasure, this feisty one here is my Annie."

Peeta heard the way Finnick spoke. "You're Irish?"

"Yes Annie and I are."

Peeta turned his head toward the girl. "A pleasure indeed, welcome to me home."  
"Peeta we should get inside." Katniss uttered.

"She's right come, you can stay in my attic and in the morning I'll sneak you over to Mag's."

"Who is Mag's?" Annie whispered. She was so confused she didn't understand how or why she was on top of a roof. Her last memory was falling asleep in the orphanage. Finnick told her a tale of a girl from who could fly and of a fairy but Annie was not sure to believe. However the blond stalwart boy in front of her looked trustworthy.

"Mags, was the widow of a wealthy Nobel who came to Scotland to live out the rest of her years. She and her husband never had children. Her husband and my family go way back. Once I explain your story she'll take you all in. She lives in the next to ours." Peeta pointed to the larger house next to the one they were standing in.

The house next door was lovely. Even in the dark it looked quaint and peaceful.

Finnick nodded.

"Come this way," Peeta pointed the way back to the attic. Katniss hung back the wind smelled different.

She could see the clouds slowly gathering. It felt as if a storm was going to erupt. As she climbed down, Peeta was there waiting for her. "Peeta a storm is coming."

Peeta barely had time to nod as a clap of thunder resonated in the air.

"Come on, inside with you." Peeta tugged her inside and closed the window.

The storm outside intensified.

"There is a bed over here," Peeta said removing the covering over the bed. "I apologize, for the dust. The mattress is in good condition all we need are some sheets."

"Annie and I have slept in worse conditions."

"Here I found some blankets." Katniss offered pulling out sheets and some other bed items.

The rain began to fall and it was loud. It hit the window pain at such an angry angle that it nearly drowned their conversation. Peeta stood by her his hand on her shoulder. Katniss glanced up at him, nodding to let him know she was alright.

It grew dark and Peeta lit up the candle he and Katniss used to get here.

"Katniss and I are in the floor directly below, I'll leave the door slightly ajar, if you need anything."

Katniss stared toward the balcony once more as thunder ripped through the heavens. All four of them stood paralyzed. Annie sought Finnick's side. Her hands pressed against her ears. Finnick comforted her the best way he could by speaking to her in hushed tones. The wind caused the house to moan and groan as it whipped around the house.

More thunder roared in the atmosphere. The storm's intensity almost seemed unnatural. It was then they heard it the blood curdling scream, coming from below before it became silent.

"Prim," Peeta whispered just before he ran down the stairs.

Katniss ran to the balcony. She tore open the window, her heart racing. The torrential rain fell on her face, wetting her hair, her clothing causing her to wipe her face. Katniss gasped as she witnessed in the distance Captain Snow's ship rapidly make its getaway.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for your patient, this story is a slow moving but I promise it will get better. So here it is Chapter 7, I hope you enjoy it let me know how I'm doing. P.s unbeta'd please forgive my mistakes.

PS. I do not own the hunger games

* * *

The ship sailed easily, as it did the rain began to cease. The wind died down the sound of thunder faded away, and the lightening stopped illuminating the night sky.

Katniss shook her head with disbelief. The cold water did nothing to hide her shock had she not been the Pan she would have thought it a dream. It was clear they were headed to the island. Soon the rain slowed and the clouds began to move apart, in the distance she could see the crisp blue-black of the evening sky. In that patch of sky it looked as if nothing had happened.

"Primrose," hearing Peeta's cry from the balcony below caused Katniss to snap out of her traumatized state.

"Peeta," she whispered.

Katniss ran quickly from the balcony located in the attic down to the bedroom. She rubbed her eyes, and questioned her sanity. She had seen Snow's ship sail away in the dark angry sky. She did not want to admit that Snow had somehow made it here and gotten to Peeta's family right under her nose.

It all seemed like a chaotic hallucination.

Yet it was too fantastical to deny. Nonetheless she had seen the ship, saw the sails as they flapped in the wind, the way the sailors were hoisted on the mast holding on. The storm seemed to propel him quickly across the sky and there was nothing she could do. She felt helpless, having chosen to stay here with Peeta she gave Jo her stash of dust, never thinking she would need it again, but she was wrong.

She found the door to the nursery opened. Annie and Finnick stood there gazing at Peeta who sat on the floor with a letter in his hand.

"Peeta," Katniss whispered.

The room looked undisturbed.

Yet its occupant was no where to be found.

There was also the smell of white roses that lingered in the air. Katniss knew this scent all to well. The perfume was not like the sweet roses produced in nature, no these perfect inhuman creations were the ones Snow favored and grew. They held the stench of death within their perfume.

The room was silent, dead stillness, as if the joy had been sucked out of the room. Looking at Peeta bent over in pain caused uninvited tears to roll down her cheeks. All she wanted was to be a family with him and in the process she tore his apart.

To see him cry silently spoke to the depth of Peeta's heartbreak.

Katniss wanted to run to him, to hold him, but she couldn't she was frozen. "This is my fault, I hurt Peeta." She whispered into the room.

Katniss shook and not just from the cold because she was wet, she shook from the disappointment she made everyone feel. She lowered her head.

Finnick stood by Annie watching Katniss react to Peeta. He could see just how much she loved him. Her coming here was not some poorly conceived idea. This was real for her. He could see the draw between them. True love, it explained the way they cared for each other and felt each other's pain it was something that he did not see very often.

Annie looked to Finnick and then to the girl who rescued her. She felt bad for her and for the boy she clearly loved. She gripped Finnick's hand. Annie knew all about malice, she had seen it in her young life time. The people responsible for taking a child away from its home should pay but she kept quiet.

"What will we do?" Annie voice was so quiet it was nearly missed by Finnick.

"I don't know Annie, but I know Captain Snow will pay for this."

"Peeta," she softly called again. Katniss took one step into the room, she wrung her hands out of nervousness.

Peeta looked so dejected.

"He got Prim didn't he?"

"He's stolen her." Annie affirmed in a hushed tone.

Peeta looked up to see Katniss the girl who could fly in the clouds, and crow like a rooster stand in utter dejection. He gripped the paper tightly crunching it in his hands, he was angry, livid by what happened.

When he arrived here it was to see the way the wet curtains limply flapped in the rain. The double balcony windows that were in Prim's room were wide opened. Her doll lay on the floor by her canopied bed. It looked as if she was in another part of the house but, Peeta knew better. He had run to the window stood on the balcony shouting her name. It was then he saw it, the ghostly silhouette racing through the clouds.

There was no doubt in his mind the phantom ship belonged to no other than Captain Snow.

Finnick and Annie stood by him, a horrified look on their face. Peeta saw Annie cross her self at the sight of the vessel. Finnick pulled him inside the room. Peeta was desperate to lash out, it was then he saw the note with the white perfect rose on Prim's bed. It broke him in half; this was how Katniss found him.

There was a part of him that wanted to be mad at Katniss for what happened. But another part of him the largest part knew this wasn't her fault. Prim was missing, taken by that wicked man. He knew all to well, having been on Never Island just how, dreadful and spiteful that man was.

He wanted his Primrose back. He wanted her safe and sound.

He gazed at Katniss wearily and he could not hide the hurt and ache for his missing niece, "Katniss."

She took a tentative step backwards. Fear in her eyes. Peeta realized just how affected she was, she as afraid of his rejection for what happened.

"Come here," Peeta asked and watched her take a tentative step inside of the room. He was sure she did not know how to react. This was not part of her life. "I'm not angry at you."

"What's that?" Katniss asked unsure about many things, of what he held in his hands, if wanted her here or that he would love her after this.

"It's from Snow addressed to you." Peeta said flatly throwing the paper on the floor. He was disgusted by the note.

"I am sorry Peeta," Katniss heart sunk at his actions, Katniss had never seen Peeta upset or angry.

Peeta looked directly into her silvery eyes, not understanding why she of all people would ask for forgiveness. "Why?"

"It's my fault Peeta he came here because of me." Katniss whispered.

She knew her chances to be with Peeta had died because of what happened. The one thing Peeta loved the most was Primrose, his brother's daughter.

Primrose was the reason why Peeta left Never Island, why he refused to continue being a Lost Boy. The way he loved Prim, was one of the reasons she loved him so much, why she wanted to be with him.

To think of that precious little girl gone shredded her insides. Prim was a sweet innocent little girl, she only just a baby really.

Peeta stood up and walked over to her. He carefully examined her face. He reached out to cup her chin his fingers pushed aside her wet hair. He wiped the tears that poured from her eyes. Her face mirrored his own, pain and grief. He swallowed, she made the choice to be with him, but s he had no idea what Snow would do. "It's not your fault, Captain Snow is evil."

"No if I hadn't come, if I'd stayed as Pan he wouldn't have gotten Prim." Katniss shook her head. "You could have lived a peaceful life with out me."

"No Katniss, this is not your fault, Peeta is right, the Captain is evil. He wants to destroy your happiness, he wants to destroy you. That Pirate is out for blood." Finnick said convinced there was more but he didn't understand. He knew Katniss had not bothered the Pirates in a long time. He questioned how those sniveling brigands found her. "There has to be more to the story, more that we don't know."

Even as Finnick puzzled over this, Peeta was determined to drag Katniss from the dark hole she was spiraling down.

Katniss shook her head back and forth, "She's gone because of me."

Peeta gripped her by the arms and kissed her to stop her from speaking. She came here to be with him and he was not willing to let her go. Her body relaxed against his and she sighed at he separated from her. Peeta whispered against her lips, "You didn't know Captain Snow would come here. You came here for me. There is nothing wrong with wanting to grow up."

Katniss arms went around his neck she placed her head against his shoulders. She could on hear him, his words, his heart beat, because she loved him. "I was selfish and because of me Prim is gone."

"No, Katniss, no, don't think that. It is Snow who is the real enemy, he did this. That corrupt evil man did this so to hurt not just you, but me."

"Prim is such a sweet little girl, she was taken by force by him, Peeta, I get so mad." Katniss ground, out because she felt helpless.

Peeta chuckled, at her statement. He wanted for Katniss to stop this pity party. Besides he knew his niece better than anyone, once she figured out she was captured by Captain Snow she was most likely going to become a headache than a victim. "You'll be surprised by Prim; she's got more grit than what you know."

"So what do we do?" Finnick wanted to know.

"That's easy Finnick, we get Prim back."

Katniss looked up at Peeta. "Snow took Prim because wants me back. I have to go back to the island, confront him and rescue Prim."

"You don't have to do this alone Katniss." Peeta urged.

"Peeta this is my quest."

"We are a team now, a family, we'll go together," Peeta was not letting her to do this alone.

"But, Snow…"

Peeta did not let her finish. "Together."

Katniss understood, she was no longer alone. She did not have to depend solely on herself. She was part of a unit, which began with Peeta, "Fine."

"What's on the message he left? Maybe there is a clue in it?" Annie was curious about the letter she picked up the paper Peeta had crumbled up on the floor.

"Give it to Peeta he can read, better than we can." Finnick suggested.

Peeta took the paper and frowned. "It makes no sense. He wants you to finish the war, gives you two days to present yourself before him."

"It's clear Snow wants to continue playing war, by his letter." Finnick said picking up the note with the fancy writing on it.

"But I forbade for us to play war." Katniss said, "It was disastrous the one and only time we played it. Snow took it too far and did not uphold his end of the agreement to remain a gentleman. He did no see it was a game he made killing into a sport to send a message." Katniss whispered.

"I do not comprehend, why he would want to do this?"

"You haven't even bothered to fly by them Katniss, why would Snow want to play war all of a sudden? You've been busy spying on Peeta."

"You've spied on me."

Katniss turned pink.

Peeta grinned back.

Katniss tried to redirect the conversation, to lie, but failed miserably, how else was she supposed to excuse her behavior as the Pan. "Well,"

"Well Katniss have you been spying on me, wait was that you in the bakery that time?"

Katniss turned red, she ignored Peeta and addressed the room, "Finnick's right, I have been rather busy observing Peeta," Katniss caught the eyebrow he lifted. She shook her head clearing it, "To lead the boys in a good game against the Pirates."

"So how do we know what happened between when Katniss left the island and Snow getting Prim?"

"We don't, but some how I," Katniss began saying then stopped and changed her tense. "We have to get back to Never Island."

"But how do we get Prim we don't exactly have fairy dust?" Finnick asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"How did Snow get here with out dust?" Peeta asked.

"He must have Jo?" Katniss uttered wondering, what in the world happened on the island that permitted Snow to sequester Jo, sail here and forcibly take an innocent child from her bed in the middle of the night.

"That is the only explanation," Finnick agreed.

They all stood there puzzling not noticing the little light shooting through the darkened sky. Annie looked toward the window, saw it and frowned. She thought it to be a firefly. Yet it did not behave like one as it got nearer and nearer to the window.

Thus far this evening, everything was reading like a strange fantastical dream.

The small ball of light zipped into the room and crashed into Katniss causing her to fall backwards. The room was filled with the sound of twinkling bells. Annie, who had not seen Jo, on the journey here because she was asleep, was fascinated by the little ball of light. She sunk to her hands and knees and watched as it grew and morphed into a miniature woman.

Katniss shouted, "JO!"

"Look it's a little person." Annie was amazed she reached out to touch the little creature. She was no bigger than a dandelion.

"Watch it Annie, that little sprite will bite you, if you're not careful."

Annie immediately withdrew her hand. She quickly stood back up and looked cautiously at the tiny woman with spiky black hair.

"Slow down," Katniss uttered as she watched her angry friend speak so rapidly she couldn't understand her. Jo was clearly upset.

"UGGHHH, Katniss will you listen!" Jo screamed shooting upwards.

"I am trying to, go slow, not everyone here can understand you." Katniss explained as she sat up.

The rest were watching the interaction between the fairy and the former Pan.

"Snow is on his way here! We got to take action."

"I know, he's been here, he kidnapped Peeta's little niece."

"I'm too late," Jo sat down on Katniss's shoulder upset because she could not make here on time. The storm caused her to stop flying and take shelter.

"We can still save her," Katniss looked to Jo had her hands buried in her face.

"It's going to be harder than you think."

"She's right if Snow doesn't have Jo, then how did he get his vessel to fly?" Peeta pointed out.

"Peeta's right how did he do it?"

"I think he got a hold of another fairy." Jo whispered.

Katniss was shocked, only she knew Jo's history. "How did Snow get a hold of another pixie, did the Guild of Fairies expunge another of your kind?"

"No, they haven't."

"How are you sure?"

Jo sighed it was time to confess, Katniss was not the only one going through changes. "Last year Gala came to see me."

Katniss whistled, "Gala the head of your people?"

"Well the Guild came to a vote in regards to my sentence. Believe it or not some asked for leniency. It seems they kicked me out but over time they came to see that I am no danger to them, so they have let me visit every once and a while. I was visiting some friends, when this chaos began. I am so sorry Peeta that this has happened."

"I know you are going to help get Prim back Jo, that's the kind of fairy you are."

"Jo, please, explain to me, how Snow flew the Skulls Majesty here."

"That's what I am getting at."

"There's another of her kind helping him." Funnily enough Annie understood.

Finnick, Peeta and Katniss asked at the same time, "How?"

"The only way a fairy can help a human if it we are kicked out of the Guild. At that point we need someone to believe in us to be able to function. If a fairy is kicked out and does not find someone to believe in them their light is extinguished forever."

"You mean they die."

Johanna nodded.

The information sunk in, Jo needed them to survive. It was rather sad indeed to know her light could easily be snuffed out the moment people stopped believing.

"I know of only one fairy that can make the ship fly despite not having goodness aboard. She is strong and cunning."

"Who, I thought you were the only one who was kicked out."

"Her name is Cashmere she was kicked out a long time before me. She was dangerous with her ability with fairy dust. Cashmere took her revenge and caused an uprising. She could make things happen and the Guild was afraid of her. I thought her light went out went out when she when expelled. I guess she survived and is doing Snow's bidding. This is not, a good turn of events."

"Pardon me but why would this be important?" Annie asked.

Finnick explained to Annie, "Because, the other fairy is far more dangerous than any of Jo's kind."

"So we have to stop another fairy that's more powerful, great." Katniss shook her head, going after Snow was one thing, going after Snow while he had possession of a fairy who could manipulate things to her advantage with out faith was another thing was like climbing a mountain with out food or clothing.

"If Gale hadn't wanted to play war this would have never happened." Jo fumed.

"Gale what does he have to do with this?"

Jo lifted her self in the air, and because Katniss had dust on her she to levitated automatically despite the internal turmoil.

"Gale attacked the ship, I told him not to play war but he didn't listen. He went ahead and got the lot of them tossed out into the ocean. He told him where you were."

Katniss was concerned, "Jo can we still go to Never Land?"

Jo laughed and her light grew bigger. "Katniss you're flying now."

Katniss looked down and grinned. She immediately flew around the room.

Jo who was perpetually bad mannered and grumpy, could not help herself, she clapped at the sight of Katniss doing easy summersaults in the air.

"Well Katniss are you ready to take on Snow?" Jo asked.

"Yes, but I will not do it alone." Katniss floated down in front of Peeta she looked at him sweetly. This was her last adventure and she was going to take it with him. "Together."

Peeta took her hands in his. "Together."

"All it takes is awe, wonder, faith, trust and a happy thought." Jo spoke, she was no sure she could take all of the gooey sweetness.

"I'm ready," Peeta looked to Jo.

"Are you ready to fly Annie?"

Annie's eyes were the size of saucers. "We're really in Scotland, I thought this was another of you tall tales Finnick."

"You have to have faith Annie."

Annie's eyes lit up with wonder. She looked at Jo then quietly uttered, "I believe."

"Jo, if you please." Katniss asked.

"My pleasure," Jo spun around the group.

They lifted up in the air and hand in hand they sped away to Never Island, to face Snow.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi all thank you for your patience with this story. I promise this will be the next one I will concentrate on to finish. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a return to back to Never Island time.

Ps I do not own the Hunger Games nor Peter Pan

* * *

The Never sky was quiet, not even a breeze could be felt. The boys stood outside under the curled leaves of the tree house. Bogs was perched on the highest branch with a telescope in his hands, the one Katniss dared him to pinched form Snow. It was a grand adventure one relished by the boys. Since Jo's departure it hadn't been easy to sit still and wait, especially with the way the island was behaving. They were all nervous, anxiously waiting for any sign of Katniss, or Jo.

Gale was looking up at the sky. They were all worried something had gone wrong. Everything felt off, all of the Lost Boys felt it. "Boggs do you see something?" Gale yelled.

"No." Boggs screamed back down.

"Nothing?" Gale shouted again, Boggs voice was muffled by the rustling of the leaves as he moved about from one tree limb to another.

Boggs yelled down, "No, nothing yet."

Gale shook his head from side to side glancing briefly at his Lost Boys. The expectant faces of the boys became crestfallen. He too felt that desperation to have Katniss and Jo back. Because of him the nothing was right. "Okay."

"Is Jo coming back?" Mitchell questioned his eyes impossibly big on his small face. His voice carried the concern and anxiety all of the lost boys had.

"Yes Mitchell Jo's coming back." Castor and Pollux answered, even though they were scared.

"Do you think Katniss will come back?" Mitchell asked in a small voice.

Gale hunched down in front of Mitchell, "I don't see why not. Katniss would never let us down."

"But she left us, to be with him." One of the twins said.

"Because she was growing up," the other twin argued back.

"Guys, there's no need to fight. We know Katniss left because she was growing up. She left to be with Peeta." Gale said he looked at each one of the boys in the eyes. "It's gross to think of her as a girl, but that was her choice and we respected that on the day she left." Gale rubbed the back of his neck. "I think she'll come back. Trust me, she and Jo will show up here."

Quietly Thom asked, "Do you think Jo is okay?"

Gale turned his head to address the boys. "Knowing Jo she's probably had an adventure with Katniss on the way back here."

This made them grin even though everything on the island was off its kilter. Never Island was as silent as a tomb. As if the Island was warning them of harsh times to come. Gale had only seen this once, but curiously enough he could not remember when. Despite this fact he couldn't hide from the boys the drastic changes on the island. There was no shore breeze. The ocean was still and did not lap on land. It was eerily quiet on the island all of his beasts were no where to be found. It was as if there were frozen into a deep hidden sleep.

The plant leaves were curled up, the never beasts were quiet, the winged birds did not fly up ahead and the mermaids had not visited their biggest worry of all was the precious Never Flower. Its bloom was the most attractive it always bloomed at this time of the year. However its bud remained tightly closed.

Tom nervously twisted a stick he held in his hand, "She should have been back by now."

"I know," Gale replied.

It worried him that even the Never Falls slowed down it was just a trickle of water. He was afraid Never Island was dying. Gale looked at the boys he was going to have to say something, but he wondered how he could lift their spirits. It was then Boggs shouted, "PAN!"

It began as a trickle a slight sound, the flapping of wings, then the small screech of a monkey, then the gentle whisper of the wind followed by the silent voices of the never creatures each one coming to life after what seemed like a deep slumber.

"I See KATNISS!" Boggs shouted once more.

"Look Gale, look at the Never Flower." Mitchell pointed out excitedly jumping up and down.

The Never Flower uncurled its leaf slowly. They stared in wonder at the plants, large fern leaves unfurled, the fragrant odor of the lush forest wafted to their nostrils. The rich sumptuous smell of bananas, mango's and other fruits of the forest filled the air. The boys shouted and cheered, as wonder and verve filled their once vacant faces.

"Lost boys," Gale shouted and instantly they were all climbing the highest trees possible to view the spectacle of their ex-leaders return.

She flew through the heavens with Jo flying around her. Katniss felt the pleasure of the northern wind's welcoming caress. Flying back to the Island was never an easy endeavor. There was no way to return using the same solar wind, making the journey from the mainland back to the Never Shores a thorny trip. Though there was a trick Jo showed her, a hidden route that only the Fairy's used. It was quicker and easier. The secret lay in multiple dosing of Fairy Dust that was produced through the joy of the children.

Katniss made sure her fellow companions held that joy in their heart. She made them laugh and entertained them with stories; they held racing contests and sang songs. Given the extraordinary circumstances they were under no one noticed the break-neck-speed at which they flew. In the end although they were tired they were jovial in nature. She looked behind her to see Finnick and Annie and her heart threaded warm blood through her veins at the sight of Peeta. Katniss intent was to bring back Primrose.

Peeta flew next to her he extended his hand, and she greedily grabbed it. They stared at each other in the face as they approached the tops of the trees. She could see the familiar faces of the Lost Boys poking out through the tree tops. She grinned and waved at them. She could hear their laughter and joy at the sight of them as they came down the trees.

Sweetly they landed on the solid earth beneath them. Jo landed on Katniss shoulder. Katniss grinned at Jo, as much as loved being with Peeta this was her childhood home and it would always hold a special place in her heart.

The boys all scampered down the tree all of them running towards her. Mitchell flew into her arms. Katniss held him and inhaled the scent that was only Mitchell's. Her eyes made contact with Peeta who smiled serenely at her.

Mitchell cried, "Katniss your back, your back."

"I am," Katniss said as she was greeted by all of her friends. They touched her hair, her arms as if she was a spectacle they knew would soon disappear. Katniss put Mitchell down. She turned to face Gale.

"Katniss," Gale greeted his eyes wide and misty.

Katniss knew her place. She was a girl, a regular, normal girl who stood in front of her Pan. She curtseyed at Gael, greeting him as her leader, "Gale the Pan."

Gale's face showed his surprise, he innocently stuttered, "But the Island?"

Katniss looked around she this Island was alive. "It is waiting for you to prove your worthiness as Pan."

"I don't know how to do that." He took the sword from his side and offered the sword back.

Katniss shook her head, knowing how scared Gale must feel, she felt the same way in Peeta's world, they both needed to stick it out and grow in their new roles. "No, I am no longer the Pan, you are Gale."

She spied all of the boys watched the interaction and they felt as if the Island was watching as well. "You've summoned me and I have come to help, defeat Snow. Though I ask for a boon, oh Pan," Katniss said from her curtsey.

Gale lips twitched into a half smile, "What is it you request?"

Katniss stood up straight her hands reached for Peeta who came to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Snow took Primrose, from Peeta."

"What is a Primrose?" The twins asked, there faces filled with curiosity.

"My niece," Peeta said gently, but you could hear the pain in his voice. "She's three, smaller than Mitchell and Snow stole her from her bed."

"That's bad form," Gale uttered, his disbelief showed up in his voice. "What kind of gentleman is he?"

Katniss gripped Peeta's hand, as he spoke, she did not like to see him troubled. He was no doubt recalling the way Primrose was snatched from her room. Her screams, could be heard from Peeta's attic. Guilt flooded her body. Katniss truly believed she was the cause of all of this trouble they were on. Had she not left Peeta and Primrose would have never been separated. She lowered her lashes.

Peeta gripped her hand tighter giving a brief smile before he spoke to Gale. "True, that was bad form, but the man is a pirate, he is no gentleman."

"Gale we must rescue Primrose." Katniss urged.

"Do you know if Snow and his crew have landed?" Finnick asked.

There was a silence amongst the boys, which indicated no one knew of Snow or his ship's whereabouts. Jo who was silent up to now said, "We need to find out, if Snow has returned."

Gale's face grew mischievous. He asked, "Shall we spy on the ship?"

"Shall we?" Mitchell asked the asked the twins. The twins looked to Thresh, "Shall we?" Thresh smiled to Thom and asked, "Shall we, visit the pirates?"

Thom grinned and looked to Finnick and repeated the question. Finnick repeated it to Peeta and Peeta to Katniss. She grinned at the group feeling the need to kick a little but, "Lets."

At her word, the spirit of joy infected the morale of the boys. The sober feeling that hung over their young shoulders lifted and slunk away. Gale shouted "Jo lead the way!"

Jo shimmered and twinkled as she zipped in forth into the jungle. They decided not to go to the beach because they would easily be spotted by Snow. It was agreed Snow would bombard them with cannons from the ship. As a group all thought it would be safer to spy on Snow and his crew from Look Out Point. It was the highest cliff over looking the bay where Snow anchored his ship.

Slowly they made there way into the jungle following Jo's tiny light. They tried to remain as quiet as possible as the Never beasts began to rouse. They came to a tree where hatchlings were chirping. A never lynx climbed the tree where the baby Mockingjays lay, they couldn't fly and it struck a cord with Katniss. She wanted to rescue the baby birds. They reminded her of Prim, and her maternal instinct surged. It was so prevalent in her eyes Peeta put a hand on the small of her back.

"Shall we rescue the birds?" Peeta whispered.

No one could miss the affection Peeta and Katniss shared. Gale threw the bow and arrows at Katniss. No sooner did it reach her hands did she have the arrow locked and loaded to shoot, her cool grey eyes trained on the lynx.

As a warning she shot at the lynx. The creature turned its hungry eyes toward her. It growled threateningly at her but Katniss never flinched she kept her eyes trained on the lynx. It jumped from it perch on the tree toward Katniss. She shot at it and the arrow buried it on the side of its face, but it kept on coming. Gale tossed the blade at Peeta who caught it easily. He pushed Katniss out of the way and jumped in front of her slicing the lynx as it fell down on top of him.

"PEETA NO!" Katniss screamed her heart in her ears. The tang of fear flooded her body her mouth felt metallic as blood pumped heavily through out her body. She crawled on her knees looking for sign of life.

Tears fell from her eyes as she sat there besides his still body, trying to push the still twitching body off of Peeta. Brokenly she whispered, "Peeta."


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all, I hope you like this chapter I worked really hard on it. Thank you for your kind words and for following along on this story. Don't worry Peeta will be okay...I promise.

PS... I don't own the Hunger Games / nor Peter Pan.

* * *

Finnick helped her push the lynx off of Peeta. He immediately bent down to listen to his breathing. Peeta wasn't breathing his body felt odd to her touch, he was becoming cold and clammy and his chest did not rise and fall. Katniss was beside herself with worry. Her vision blurred as tears filled her eyes and pain laced through her soul as the realization struck she was going to lose him permanently. She clutched his hand wishing he would breathe, and chanted brokenly. "Please, do not leave me, do not leave me Peeta."

She noted Finnick was pounding on Peeta's heart. Jo sprinkled dust on Finnick hands and right over Peeta's heart creating a small spark when Finnick hands pushed onto his chest. Angrily she thought he was beating up Peeta she shouted getting up to push him out of th4e way. "What are you doing?"

Annie gently put her hand on Katniss shoulder as she spoke, drawing Katniss away from harming Finnick. "Let him, we saw this once at the home. A boy was dying and this doctor that was visiting did the very same thing. The boy lived."

Time was suspended the forest quieted as it witnessed the death of the boy Katniss left the island for. Helplessly Katniss watched as Finnick pumped on Peeta's chest.

"Jo, please, do something?" Katniss whispered.

Jo hovered over Finnick's hands, then settled on his chest and pressed her ears over Peeta's heart. She shouted to Finnick as she began to glow brighter than the sun, "Keep going."

Jo began providing her dust, over Finnick's hands as he pushed down creating a spark. Finnick then put his mouth over Peeta's breathing into him, before returning to push on his chest with Jo creating that electrical arch that flowed into Peeta's body. This happened several times until suddenly Peeta coughed and his body twitched, before he took a deep breath. His chest rose and fell, Katniss immediately flew to Peeta, she hugged him, and tears fell from her face. She felt Peeta's arms wrap slowly themselves around hers. "I thought you were dead, you died."

"That lynx was heavy." Peeta sputtered as he coughed.

Katniss laughed at his joke, she buried her face into his neck, breathing in his familiar cinnamon and dill scent, feeling the warmth that retuned to his body. His hands soothingly stroked her back. Gently they sat up. All of the Lost Boys were in awe of Finnick.

"Thank you," Finnick said to Jo.

Jo twinkled brightly as she spoke, "I did it for her. She needs him."

A wave of understanding passed over the lost boys as they watched their old Pan and the boy she'd chosen. Katniss did not want to survive with out him, she could, but she'd chosen to live with him. They kept their distance as they watched her interact with him, giving them privacy.

Katniss asked Peeta, "Can you sit up?"

"Yes," Peeta said as Katniss gently guided Peeta to sit up. Yet even as she did so she climbed into his lap putting her head on his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her. Katniss wanted to kiss him, she wanted to somehow be part of him but she did not know how. All she could do was hold on to him. This was part of the change that gradually occurred within her, this was more than just a physical desire this was a spiritual connection she couldn't explain. Peeta was part of her, and that part recognized she would be lost without him.

A Jabberjay and a Mockingbird flew down from the very nest she'd been trying to protect. The Jabberjay cleared its throat.

"A Jabberjay,' Mitchell said.

The group looked up to find the small bird sitting on a branch just above where Peeta and Katniss were huddled together.

"Is there something you wish to say?" Gale asked of the Jabberjay.

"My thanks to you and your friends, for saving the lives of my fledglings," The small bird inclined its head.

"No thanks is needed, we were happy to help." Gale said.

"No debt shall be unpaid. We the Mockingbirds, the Jabberjays and the Mockingjays are indebted to you. On the day should you ever need us sing this note."

The four little notes brought a smile to the faces of the boys.

"What do you call the song?" Mitchell asked.

"We call it Rue's song." The Jabberjay replied. "Remember if you need us just whistle the song and we shall come to your aid." The Jabberjay flew away back to the nest.

Jo said, "That was the emperor's family we saved."

Gale said, "We should continue."

"You guys move forward," Katniss said, as she helped Peeta stand.

"I stay back here with them," Finnick uttered as he took the sword out of the lynx cleaned it on a large blade of grass and gave it back to Pan.

"Thank you," Gale uttered.

There small group moved forward, slowly at first until Peeta came back. Katniss however kept his hand entwined with hers as they moved forward through the jungle. The warm damp air made their clothing sticky. They stopped often to rest, and to drink water from the river that they had to cross to head into look out point.

It would not have taken so long but they were all concerned for Peeta. Jo sat on his shoulders from time to time petting him on the face as if her were a pup in need of encouragement.

The sun filtered down overhead peeking through the foliage until at one point the earth beneath them changed. The red clay ground changed into a packed dark brown, the giant ferns and decomposing leafs, to tall grass with dandelions, to moss and mulch like tree debris. It was no longer jungle like, it slowly morphed into a forest. Giant pine trees, red oaks and other low lying bushes filled the space, with their minty fresh smell. It was cooler as well in this side of the island. The cool breeze filtered from the peak of the Ever Mountain and flowed down onto the land.

Everyone in the party was relieved when the left the stick hotness of the jungle changed to the sweet dry cool air of the forest.

Katniss noticed the cooler environment was better for Peeta, though she did not let go of his hand. As they moved along she felt Peeta stiffen. "What is it Peeta?"

"Was there a fire here?" Peeta asked.

Katniss looked around at the landscape her memory surfaced. She'd forgotten about the fire it was so long ago, right after Peeta left. Some of the tree trunks still held the burn marks. The larger trees had sections were no branches grew. The earth grew darker as they moved forward. The scorched earth spoke of the tragedy that happened here, though new underbrush grew and tender saplings sprouted from the earth, there was no mistaking something horrible had occurred here. Katniss became quiet as memories began to emerge in her mind.

"What happened here?" Peeta always had the ability to read Katniss face. Her silver eyes gazed into his blue ones, showing him the pain she felt.

The Lost Boys all came to a stop as the evidence became too hard to ignore.

"I don't remember this," Gale said perplexed. Never Island sometimes made you forget things, which is why repetition was important. Lists of trivial things helped them remember the past.

"That's because Katniss hid it from you," Jo flew from Peeta's shoulder to stand on a leaf. Her tiny face a mask to hide the calamity.

Gale turned to her his gray eyes full of questions. "What happened?"

Katniss looked to the floor, "This land was once the dwelling of the Never Tribe, a great people, mighty warriors with kind hearts. We played war, all the time. The Chief of the Never Tribe was great friends with the Pan. After Peeta left he decided to include Snow, to cheer me up."

Katniss looked around she could still smell the burnt wood, feel the heat of the flames as it licked and consumed the forest. She could hear the cries of the Never Tribe people as they tried to escape. She could still see Jo desperately trying to sprinkle them with dust so that she could fly them to safety.

"I remember them," Mitchell said quietly his little face up turned toward the wind, as a strong wind blew shifting the leaves of the forests. Suddenly a small whisper was heard and it grew until the spot the stood was filled with the haunting songs of the tribe. Their noses were filled with smell of the tribal fire lit to provide light and warmth to the village.

"Katniss," Peeta said squeezing her hand his wide blue eyes filled with wonder as the leaves danced with the rhythmic pulse of the music they heard.

Katniss sadly said, "I didn't mean for this to happen. Snow did not play by the rules we established. He wanted to conquer them and annihilate them from Never Island." She became choked up unable to say anymore.

"Where was their village located, is it near?" Annie asked in a horrified voice.

Katniss pointed to the trail that would take them to the settlement where the Never Tribe existed.

"Through there, was where their community existed for years." Jo said on behalf of Katniss.

"Can we pay our respects?" Annie whispered as the song affected all of them each remembering a sad occasion that brought them here.

Mutely they all nodded, Jo took the lead. They all followed silently. The song gently ebbed away until only silence reigned. This part of the island was devoid of noise from animals, plants or fairies. Nothing came here unless they wanted to pay homage to the proud Tribesmen who lived here. The space opened up and around them they saw the remains of the homes where the Never Tribesmen lived. Some were burned to the ground others were singed shells, only one residence was perfect, the one that belonged to the Chief and his family.

"What happened?" The twins asked.

"Snow tracked them through the forest, found their village. He waited until the middle of the night. When Snow attacked he set fire to their homes. He and his pirates tortured the Never Tribesmen they could get their hands on." Katniss said with a haunted look upon her face as she relived the past.

"Why is that home still standing?" Thom asked.

"Snow left it as a reminder that he can get to us." Jo said, "This is why Katniss forbade us to play war with Snow."

Gale's face paled. The evidence was a silent testament to the lost boys that Snow was not a Pirate to be taken lightly.

"Did anyone survive?" Thresh asked.

"I hid the survivors. They are waiting to be brought back to the island once Snow is gone." Katniss said.

"What are you going to do about it," All eyes turned to Peeta. Katniss was not surprised by Peeta's passionate voice. Gale looked surprised.

"I'm speaking to you Gale, what are you going to do about this, you are the Pan aren't you?" Peeta asked his voice was direct and it held a challenge.

Silence descended over the group. No one ever spoke that way to the Pan. Peeta defied the Gale as Pan by questioning his power. The only one who'd done that was Jo, but she was a fairy and Jo held a very wide rebellious streak. All eyes turned to Katniss then to Gale. Katniss waited with abated breath to see what Gale would say. They all hoped Gale wouldn't challenge Peeta to a duel.

Gale drew his sword.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi All, well thank you so much for the love on that last chapter of Second Start to the right. I hope all of you are well. I have been so very busy between family visiting and a mini break last week. I do apologize about the wait. Here is the next chapter I do hope you like it.

By the way, I do not own the hunger games nor peter pan.

* * *

Katniss jumped in front of Gale. In the state, Gale was in he would have cut Peeta down, if he thought Peeta was a threat. "Reconsider your move."

"Get out of the way Katniss," Gale said angrily.

"Gale, hear Peeta out, I am sure he has more to say." Katniss did not budge she looked at Gale in the eyes. Steel versus steel, neither one wanted to be the one to flinch. She was willing to die for Peeta, willing to defend his life. She took advantage of his inexperience as a leader and he relented a little.

Gale's gray eyes did not waiver from her face, Katniss was glad his hand shifted. He growled, "Say your peace, boy."

"Gale, I am not here to claim your right. You are the leader, Katniss would not have chosen you if it were not inside of you." As Peeta spoke Katniss did not step away from her spot. She could see Gale's face change. "I just want my niece back. But I realize that even if we get Primrose back, what will stop the Captain from trying to exact revenge. We must stop Snow. A man who takes gratification in the torturing women and children is the very embodiment of evil. He stole my niece, and killed innocent people for sport, he has no good form, no manners, and he is no gentleman." Peeta uttered.

Peeta's words affected each one of the lost boys standing there. The island listened intently and a gentle wind caressed Peeta's curls as if the island agreed. Katniss took Peeta's hand in solidarity. They all waited to see what Gale would do.

"Peeta speaks the truth," Gale agreed. "I see now, we need to rid ourselves of Snow. The Tribesmen were fair, and just."

"Well before we get rid of Snow we must see if he has arrived," Jo said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

Gale stood straighter then said, "Jo is right, let us continue, we have to know where Snow is so that we can make a plan."

The small group slowly and respectfully left the site and continued on toward look out point, Katniss hung back with Peeta. The fire was the darkest point in Never Island history. She was so angry she didn't realize what Snow was up to, and all of those lives were lost, because of her. She made do the best way she could. She withdrew to herself and began to question if perhaps if she wanted to remain a child forever. She came to a startling realization, bad things happened no matter what your station in life. It was then she began to long for Peeta, to see him, to be with him to understand why he chose his world over hers. Now she wondered if perhaps he saw her in a different light because of what was revealed.

"What is it?" Peeta asked.

"Do you think me a monster?" Katniss asked worriedly she snuck a look at him.

Peeta stopped walking. He gazed at her with those blue eyes of his. Normally she would have stared back, but she couldn't, she did not want to see the disappointment in his eyes. "For what?"

Katniss glanced down at the ground, "For playing such a dangerous game and being the cause of the deaths of the tribesmen. I was a mutt, a selfish vain destructive creature."

"You are the least selfish person I know. You put yourself at harms risk, for those who you care about." He took her hand, squeezing it lightly. "You did not know Snow would do that, and from what you said, it was the Chief's idea." Peeta's voice was urgent.

Katniss looked at the boys, then her eyes settled on little Mitchell. "But I agreed, I should have known how dangerous Snow was, by the way, he treated Mitchell,-" She didn't get to finish Peeta cut her off.

"Snow is an evil man Katniss," Peeta said.

"But I brought him here," Katniss whispered.

"You did and he did not take the opportunity afforded him," Peeta said.

She looked at him curiously wondering what he meant.

"This is a place of second chances, a place to get a second start. The Captain and his crew could have started over again. Made peace with the Tribesmen and lived here peacefully with the Lost Boys, having grand adventures with them. But he is gluttonous in his nature wanting to rule instead of living in peace."

She never thought of it like that. His voice, his words always managed to reach her. They cut through the chaos that lingered in her mind. She looked towards him and saw the noble greatness many overlooked because of his soft-spoken ways. "Go on."

"Gale failed in his first attempt at becoming the Pan, but now he has a second start a being the Pan." Peeta touched her cheek gently. "You left the island to start anew with me and once more afforded Snow the chance to start over again, Instead of taking the opportunity to become a better man, he came after you for no other reason than for revenge. He is a little man with a poor spirit. This is not your fault. The man has a black heart and what he plants he shall reap. Mark my words Katniss, he will pay for all of his injustices."

The way Peeta spoke caused the hair on the back of her neck to rise. She stepped up to him and embraced him. She couldn't wait to grow up with him, to be his mate in life. She sniffed his scent and committed again to memory. "I am glad you are alive and well."

"I am sore, but I am glad to be alive as well," Peeta assured her rubbing her back slightly.

Katniss was about to say something when a game erupted amongst the boys, the I-Spy-With-My-Little-Eye game lightened up the mood. Soon they actually stopped to play a game of Hide-And-Go-Seek. Peeta joined in laughing, playing. He caught Katniss of all people and easily lifted her in the air. She laughed when he tickled her. Peeta dragged her to a tree and leaned her up against it. "I want to kiss you."

Katniss blushed she wanted to be kissed by him as well. She licked her lips as his face got closer. Peeta handed her the thimble. To say she was dissatisfied was an understatement, she pouted to demonstrate how cross she was. His nose bumped her then suddenly a peal of childish laughter was heard and the leaves around them shook. Both jumped apart.

Peeta swiped his hand through his hair frustrated. "I think it is best if we keep our…personal intimacies limited?"

Katniss did not like the idea of withholding kisses. "I do not understand why we should?"

Peeta patiently explained, "The lost boys don't understand this sort of interaction and frankly they think it gross."

Katniss thought it gross until she'd met Peeta then it was all she could think about. "I do suppose your argument has merit."

Peeta's hand gently brushed a wisp of hair away from her forehead. She needed to re-braid her hair. She couldn't help to stare at his lips. A thought came to her, "Do men and women openly kiss in Scotland?"

"Open displays of affection are never allowed in polite society. Kissing is only done in privacy." He grabbed her hand and swung it lightly between them. "When we get back home I will not be able to hold your hand or touch your face, or kiss you. I'll have to be a gentleman towards you at all time, that is until we are engaged to be married."

Playfully she asked him, even though she knew the truth, he'd told her as much already. "Do you want to marry me Mellark?"

Peeta tapped the bridge of her nose his blue eyes twinkled with mischief. "Perhaps, one day, if you don't become bored of me."

"I shall never, ever, be bored of you." Katniss gave him a coquettish look before she ran. She could hear Peeta laughing as he ran after her. She grinned as he soon caught up. Hide-And-Go-Seek turned into tag until they burst onto the edge of the cliff. All of them became quiet as they peered down into the cove where the Pirates always kept their ship.

Hide-And-Go-Seek turned into tag until they burst onto the edge of the cliff. All of them became quiet as they peered down into the cove where the Pirates always kept their ship.

The crystal blue waters sparkled and twinkled, without the presence of the ship.

"They haven't returned?" Thresh said pointing down to the water.

"Does this mean something happened to them?" Annie was curious.

"We would see it in the skies if something happened to them," Jo said sitting down on Katniss shoulder.

"How far do you think they are from Never Island?" Gale asked.

"Since they took the old route they can arrive at any time tomorrow." Jo estimated.

"Good then let's make a plan," Gale said looking out toward the horizon.

"What do you have in mind?" Katniss questioned.

Gale grinned at Katniss, before he spoke, "I might not have planned this game well, but there is one thing I do know how to do is set a trap."

"You're going to set a trap for Snow." Jo suddenly glowed.

"You're going to tempt Snow with the one thing he wants," Katniss said.

"Yup, he wants the fairies and he wants the island. So I say we give it to him." The way Gale said it caused the Pan in him to come out. "We're going to play, sink the ship?"

They were all excited by the name of the new game, the twins asked at the same time, "How do we play sink the ship?"

Katniss watched the way Gale looked at Peeta and the group with the eyes of a Pan, before he said. "We sink his ship."

"A captain without a ship is not a captain." Peeta nodded.

"A pirate cannot be a pirate without a ship," Katniss added.

Thom rubbed his hands together, "So how do we sink the ship?"

Gale looked to Katniss then Peeta, afterward he looked to Jo. "First we set up a trap and I'm going to need your help, Jo."

"I'm all ears, Pan," Jo flew to settle on Gale's shoulders. All of the boys huddled together, as Gale began detailing his plan. They listened carefully as he wove his trap.

"Gale I don't think we should be giddy to kill the pirates," Katniss said.

Gale rolled his eyes. "Have you forgotten what they did to the Tribesmen or how that they have his niece on board."

"Gale I'm not saying we shouldn't attack." Katniss began she wanted no more blood on her head.

"Sinking the ship is the only way to rid ourselves of Snow," Gale argued back.

"Gale blasting a hole in the underbelly of the ship isn't the only way to get rid of Snow."

"Katniss you know it is the only way to rid ourselves of him and his pirates. Peeta said it best Snow is an evil man." Gale sat on the ground.

Katniss remained dubious. She didn't like the idea of blasting the ship to smithereens. It brought up vague recollections of the shipwreck that brought her here to Never Shores. "Some of the pirates aren't bad, they should be spared."

"They have life rafts and when they see the ship sinking I am sure they will head to it." Gale raised an eyebrow at her.

"But what if in the process we lost some of our lost boys. What if I can't get to Primrose on time?" Katniss worriedly argued. She wanted no more blood on her hands.

"Look Katniss if it concerns you about the timing, we will not blast the ship until Prim and you are safe," Gale said.

Katniss reluctantly agreed though she was worried. Though it had to be said Gale did compromise a little. They wouldn't set the ship on fire until she was able to get Primrose out safely. More plans were made, however, she did not speak any more on the subject. She was going to confer with Peeta when they were alone at night.

She was silent on the trip back to the tree house, instead of worrying about Gale's plan, she took pleasure in watching the boys. She was quietly enjoying her time with the boys.

Later that night there was electricity in the air, the island seemed to vibrate with life. The sweet smell of their dinner hung in the air of the hidden rooms underneath the large tree. They dined on fresh bananas, drank the sweet milk from a coconut, ate fresh fish Finnick and Annie caught by the Mermaid Lagoon. With full bellies and they, all settled into their respective cots mentally preparing for what the next two days would bring.

"Do you think you can do it?" Gale asked Jo, referring to the plan.

"I don't know," Jo said flying down to sit on Gale's shoulder. "She's been out here for so long. I can't imagine why she would team up with that cretin if only because she needs him to believe in her."

Gale was silent. "Jo, just be careful."

"I can say the same of you." Jo twinkled.

"If you feel threatened, you get out of there," Gale warned Jo, he was beginning to see that being the Pan was much more than just telling the boys what to do. He was glad he'd gotten a second chance to start over to do things over. He was determined to get Peeta's little niece out of the hands of the Captain.

Jo flew down to his face and stood on his nose, "Listen here, I know my job there's no need to get all mushy. If I want to see that mushy stuff, I'd stare at those two lovebirds." Jo said with disgust.

Gale watched from his perch as Peeta erected a wall made out of a blanket with Katniss on the other side. He heard them whisper to each other. This puzzled him, their closeness, the need to be near one another. It was odd and rather icky. They behaved, almost like his parents did when they were alive. He didn't understand it then and he didn't understand it now. His nose wrinkled at the sight of them, but he didn't ponder about it too much as sleep gently called to him. He turned around in his cot, putting them out of his mind.

Across the room, Peeta lifted up a sheet to shelter Katniss from any prying eyes. She watched as his long lashes slid closed. She stood in front of him sheltered by his body as she wriggled out of her Pan's clothing for the last time. Gale didn't want her to look like the Pan and she'd agreed. It was strange being without her green tights and tunic. She stood looking at her body for a moment.

It's changed very much, her legs were not straight sticks, her chest was growing outward and her body developed curves. Her hips were wider, her waistline smaller, and her but looked bigger rounder. She wondered if Peeta would like her new form as she slipped into his large white sleeping shirt. She placed her hand on his bare chest. She felt vulnerable standing before him in nothing but his shirt. It was as is if her very soul was naked and exposed for his visual inspection. She could feel his eyes on her once again.

Her lashes slid closed allowing the pleasure of taking in all of her innocent beauty.

He swallowed loudly and her lashes fluttered open.

She blushed at the look he gave her never having anyone gaze at her that way as if she was lovelier than the Never Flower. She lowered her lashes as his hands cupped her face, his thumb caressing her chin.

Peeta said quietly, "I suppose we should go to sleep."

"No, we shouldn't." Katniss licked her lips coming dangerously close to him. Her lips were scant millimeters away from his she could feel his breath on top of her lips.

He warned, "Katniss play nice."

She pouted and batted her lashes. Some ancient buried thing within her awoke, and it demanded his attention. She wanted to be touched by him, she wanted to be held by him, she wanted to be surrounded by him, and she did not understand how to communicate this to him. She hoped he could see the awakening of desire in her eyes. She stood closer to him even though she knew they couldn't kiss she wanted him to do it so badly.

His lips ghosted hers never quite touching them before he planted them on her cheek. Then on her chin, next on the edge of her lips, and finally he lightly brushed them against hers before he said, "Let's get some rest."

Katniss swallowed and nodded, quickly getting into the bed, anxiously waiting for him to join her. Once he did, she pressed her cheek to his bare chest her legs tangling with his as if she had done this for millennia.

"Do you think Gale's plan will work?" Peeta asked.

Katniss had waited to speak about this with Peeta since the moment Gale made his plan. "I honestly do not know Peeta, Gale is a good trapper, he can make the most delicate of snares to trap what he wants to hunt down."

"He wants to sink the ship, Katniss what if we don't get to Prim on time." She could hear the worry in Peeta's voice.

"One way or another I promise we'll get Prim back." This was Katniss job to sneak down into the ship and get Prim. She knew the Skulls Majesty better than anyone of the Lost Boys.

"I know we will, Katniss, I know we will." Peeta murmured slowly rubbing her back.

"I just don't want any more deaths," Katniss said. She argued against the plan, she didn't want the Pirates to die even if they were their mortal enemies.

"You stated your case Katniss, that is more than anyone else did. Gale will have to live with the consequences of what happens tomorrow." Peeta said.

"You're right," Katniss whispered nodding against his chest as the both drifted asleep. Tomorrow would determine the lives of all of the souls on the island.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi Guys! Happy Fall...or...to the cold weather. Blankets, thick comfy socks...Here it is Chapter 11...Katniss and Peeta are getting ready for the fight. Now we have to return to the ship and find out what's going on there...if you guys like this enough I might post two more chapters...just saying...let me know how you feel.

PS...I don't own The Hunger Games or Peter Pan...just an over active imgination...enjoy!

* * *

The ship, Skull's Majesty was anchored off the Never Shores. The bell tolled in the distance giving the hour. Above the familiar sound of Seagulls wafted in through the port holes. The seagulls circled the ship looking to perch themselves on one of the wooden yards of the ships mast. They squawked as they landed and took off, all of them looking for scraps to eat or fish to scoop from the surface of the water. The lapping waves of salty sea crashed against the wooden hull of the ship.

One of the crew's eldest members Mr. Templesmith swabbed the deck he hummed a little tune.

The tranquil setting and the sea air was a lullaby and contrast to the violent tempest the anxious crew members aboard the vessel encountered during the voyage. It had not been easy to navigate the ship; the storm was so severe they had gotten lost while navigating in the ether. All of the men on board were exhausted from the trip, and the ship nearly tore apart. The crew was scared to plunge to their deaths while in the midst of the heavens.

The raging tempest was unlike anything that of the seamen had ever seen. The sailors were frightened as the riggings, and the sails threatened to be torn clean off the masts. The wind buffeted the ship as if it were a leaf caught in its coil, spinning about two-throw. The sailors were used to the rough seas, but the currents in the heavens were sadistically brutal.

Many thought they would not make to see the world beneath. Others were afraid of being crushed and tossed onto the ground or the murkiness of the unknown as they rode the tides to Scotland. The trip back was even worse one of the masts broke.

As they battled to maintain control of the ship two of the men were ready to commit mutiny. Treason was spreading out quickly amongst the sailors, but Snow acted quickly. He ordered Brutus to shoot them and hand the others toss their carcasses out into the blue-black muddy current. Snow's action forced the others to think twice about protesting against the Captain. They made it to the calm waters off the Never Island and were happy, though many blamed the cargo they picked up in Seagate.

Snow did not trust any of the sailors and for a good reason.

A female no matter what the age was not to be inside ship such as theirs.

Snow set forth a plan to protect his precious captive.

Mr. Flickerman watched over the little girl with the long blond hair, which was braided in two long ponytails. She had a line of freckles running down the bridge of her nose. When she began screaming for her Uncle Peeta made Mr. Flickerman felt sorry to have sequestered the child.

His Captain had no remorse for what he had done.

This little girl had nothing to do with Katniss or the war.

She had yelled until the Captain used an injection full of sleep medicine to sedate her. The child had slept through the jagged voyage. The little one did not know the danger she was in as she slept a peaceful dreamless sleep.

Her peace was a contrast to the rest of the ships occupants who whispered about the child behind their leaders back. Snow did not want another act of defiance on his hands. He understood they were still reeling from the journey, but he was determined to enact his revenge.

The Captain wanted to keep the men busy to maintain their minds away from the fact that they had a girl on board.

The crew had taken shifts to catch up on sleep the ones awake were given the task to take on repairs. The ship had suffered considerable damages in the voyage. The Captain wanted the ship in tip top condition before he faced Katniss. He was running drills with those were not assigned to fix the ship; they were practicing hand to hand combat. Snow did not want to take chances, especially with Katniss.

Mr. Flickerman was given the task of caring for the little one since none of the others wanted to deal with a female child. They thought it a bad sign to have a girl on board. Had she been a boy there would have been no issues.

The child sighed in her sleep, grabbing hold of the blanket that was tugged under her chin she snuggled deeper and murmured in her sleep "Peeta."

He shook his head slightly as he rubbed his face.

Mr. Flickerman reasoned the Captain had his right to seek revenge against the meddlesome Pan. Katniss was trouble, and she was feisty always stole their gold and played a game of hide and seek with it. She one the stitched their sails together while they were out on a food seeking party on the island. They were until today trapped on the island.

He wanted for Katniss to pay but Mr. Flickerman thought Snow had no right to capture the innocent angle that he was in charge of.

The child was separated from her family, and in his mind was bad sport it went against his moral fiber. Mr. Flickerman was a dedicated to the life of a pirate. He understood the creed, and would follow his leader wherever the man led until this moment.

"Mr. Flickerman how is our captive?" Snow's cold eyes crossly gazed at the girl he took.

Mr. Flickerman stood up at attention, "Still asleep sir."

"Good, make sure she stays asleep." Snow dismissively said.

It was no secret the Capitan did not believe in omens when it came to women on board. He leveled a careful look at his most trusted officer. Snow wanted to have total allegiance. "I entrust her to your care; I want her fit and well for when Katniss makes her appearance. This child is of the utmost importance."

Flickerman was not a strong man, but he was cunning and used his charm to get out of many scrapes. He was also very knowledgeable in an assortment of topics. He was on of the few intelligent, coherent men on board. "Of course Captain I understand the need for due diligence."

Despite their friendship, it was well known, Captain Snow to not trust a soul. Snows loyalties always lay with himself, and that was that. He was and would never be loyal to anyone else. Glancing at the child Snow narrowed his eyes, "Mr. Flickerman I need you to find out for him the temperature of the crew with the child on board."

"This is quite simple sir; the crew doesn't care to have her running around. They are suspicious of women on board no matter what the age."

"Gah these men and their superstitious beliefs," Snow turned around he looked furious. "I need you to keep an eye on the crew."

"Sir what if she asks for food in between?"

"Feed her then, give her what she needs but make sure she is sleeping the rest of the time, is hat understood?"

Mr. Flickerman nodded.

Snow nodded then walked out of his bedroom to his antechamber. He sat down at his desk. His eyes beheld a map of the island. His fist curled possessively over it. Out loud he spoke into the quiet room, "I am one step closer to obtaining my goal."

The trip to and from Scotland had been a challenge and was despised by his crew. Snow found it exhilarating traveling from one world to the next within the span of hours. Removing his journal from his desk he wrote.

"This is the power I crave. I can foresee an armada of ships traveling back and forth to raid and plunder the shores of unexpected ports taking for myself its riches then disappearing into the night to the safe shores and live a millennium without the chance of getting caught."

Snow put down his quill.

His fingers formed a steeple as he was in deep thought. His voice was grave as he called out, "Cashmere."

At his call, the small box on his table shook.

Cashmere who was in her box opened up the lid. Her light flickered. Instead of flying out of the box, she climbed out. One of her wings was broken and could not be repaired. When Snow had found her she was dying. Meeting him was a curse and a blessing. She was no longer free to do as she pleased she was under his control because he was the only one who believed in her.

"Yes, Master Snow."

"I need you to help me beat Katniss and her Fairy."

"Your wish is my command, master."

"Good, I need information." Snow leveled a look at the small creature whose wing was injured. "Do not try to lie to me, or else I shall forget you exist."

Cashmere felt the threat of his words deep within her soul she wanted to double over, but she forced herself to stand up straight. "What do you wish to know?"

Snow stood up from his chair to glance out of the window. His hands clasped behind his back. The long white wig he wore cascaded past his shoulders.

Cashmere hated the man she loathed him with every last fiber of her being. Yet she could not leave him she needed him for her very survival.

Cashmere recalled the how she was looking to survive had flown to England. Having no more strength to go on she had fallen from the sky into a firefly trap he had made. He was a boy then, a horrid little creature with malevolent intent in his heart. He was the one who broke her wing at that age to keep her. Cashmere stopped him from killing her by telling him of the Guild of the power of the Fairies.

Snow listened and together they forged a deal.

It was a simple deal.

She helped him gain power, and he would help her get revenge on the Guild and Gala. Because of her knowledge with tonics and chemist, she kept him alive longer. Snow was older than his looks. He was four times as old as the oldest living human on board.

All these years she waited, held her end of the bargain, just so that she get her revenge on the Guild, however, she was used by Snow and did his bidding like a slave. She helped him out without recognition, causing his name to grow in stature and fear amongst the Pirates for nothing.

Because fate stepped in.

It was a great shock to find there was another cast out thriving in the world. Jo's bitterness grew when she discovered Jo had not lost her powers. She blossomed, unlike Cashmere whose light glowed, a dim pink, instead of the bright twinkle her species was known for.

It took her hundred of years for her to be able to make enough dust to levitate the ship and make it travel to and from the island. All of that was wasted because the white-haired halfwit to exact revenge on a foolish child. Snow changed his plans upon landing on the island, and her dreams were doused, and she became another possession like his shoes or his chair at disposal and easily expendable.

The Captain forced her to live here in this room in that box. None of the men except for Mr. Flickerman, who recently was made aware of her presence, knew she existed. She did not get to see the sun or the shores of Never Land.

Snow lived only for himself to Cashmere held resented him because she felt he was not going to hold his end of the bargain. He tricked her. He lied to her. He lived without her assistance now because the island suspended peoples aging. Snow was unstoppable now, and he knew it.

He turned around and stared down at her. His cold snake like eyes, spied on her as if she was some type of victim to disembowel.

"Tell me can all of your kind do what you did last night?"

Cashmere knew he was not going like the answerer. "No, they do not have the ability."

"But we were brought here?"

Cashmere slowly spoke. "You are correct. But you must recall you were all asleep in an unconscious. None of your thoughts contributed to the flight. It was a combination of Katniss and the faith of the children on board that helped bring you here."

"What do you mean by faith?" Snow hissed.

"Normal fairies depend on faith and trust to do things. The ship sailed smoothly because of that. None of the Fairies can do what I do or have done because the can only work within that parameter."

"But surely you can teach them."

"They will not be able to do what I do." Cashmere boasted, mostly to impress upon Snow how invaluable she was to him. "My kind, are born to a particular task, they do not know how and cannot do anything else but their assigned job. They do not explore past the boundaries put forward. They are limited."

"So how is it that you can do these wonders?" Snow leaned forward menacingly staring at the small sprite he could snuff out by just squashing her with his hand.

Cashmere crossed her arms, "Even if I told you, you would never be able to do it."

Snow was not having her explanation, "Why not?"

Smartly Cashmere answered, "Because you are not born from magic."

His face contorted into a mask of rage, "YOU WILL HELP ME DEFEAT KATNISS!" His words were not shouted they were said low voice, with the promise of a great wrath should he not get his way. "YOU WILL HELP ME DESTROY COIN, AND YOU WILL HELP ME RULE NEVERLAND!"

It was a stalemate, neither one wanted to give in. But after stodgily staring at each other for a long time Cashmere finally nodded. In her heart, she wanted very much to kill Snow, even if that meant her light died. Cashmere was no longer afraid to die.

"Your wish is my command master."


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, all how was your Thanksgiving or Black Friday. The official Holidays have begun...so I hope you can settle down for a little break...Happy Reading...

PS I don't own the Hunger games...

* * *

Cashmere stood facing Snow. The handsomely decorated Captain's quarters was plush with riches plundered by Snow's vicious fury. A small chest filled with treasure sat in a corner, the gold coins and brightly colored gems twinkled in the sunlight. Ornate handcrafted chairs were positioned about the room strategically. A large massive mahogany with another Pirates name carved into the relief's sat in the middle of the chamber. Seeing the spoils the man gained by killing the innocent and those not so pure souls, reminded Jo, just how dangerous Snow was.

Jo overheard the conversation from her hidden spot in the boat. This morning she'd flown to the lookout point and waited until the Skull's Majesty landed. The ship was severely damaged, and in the chaos of getting the ship repaired, Jo snuck on board slowly trailing after the only man on the ship that could take her to Cashmere.

Her suspicions were correct the Fairy was working with Snow.

Snow softly hissed questions and orders like a snake. He interrogated Cashmere about Katniss and the power of the fairies. It intrigued Jo to hear the Capitan ask about how Katniss got the ship to the shores of Never Island. She carefully took notes of what her fellow excommunicated Fairy stated and Snow's reactions.

It was true, no one but Cashmere could make the ship fly without faith or trust. Cashmere used the forbidden magic, a wilder primitive outlawed magic. In the predawn ages of mankind, the Fairy Guild decided not to base their power on this source. Cashmere used own power ability to create Fairy Dust. The Alchemist Fairies were entrusted with the knowledge of the ancient ways, and Cashmere was of their class. She used those dark forces (fear driven by anger) within her to create her blend of Fairy Dust that allowed her to do wonders. The magic was wild and hard to control. It could drain a Fairy of their light and caused extension.

Jo briefly relied on this to survive before Katniss showed up in her life. It nearly destroyed her. The Guild used the belief in each other to survive making the collective a safe haven. However, the nothing compared to the blind faith and trust of a child or human that pure of heart. Anger Jo discovered was powerful and hard to control. Jo could see how much Cashmere's internal fury diminished her beauty. She looked weathered, a pale shadow of her former glory.

She still commanded attention even as Snow yelled at her. Cashmere was unafraid of the Captain; she gave as good-as-she-got against Snow. He bellowed and threatened her to annihilate her. Cashmere silently stood her ground.

The stalemate lasted for a long time before Cashmere eventually acquiesced to him. Snow walked out slamming the door. The things in the room, not bolted down, shook with the force.

Jo waited until the Capitan left before, she concentrated on Cashmere. She'd been worried about how to reach the other Fairy. After listening to the exchange, Jo felt hope. Hope was the one thing that destroyed fear. A little hope went a long way, and Captain Snow understood this better than anyone else. She was going to use this to spur her arguments.

Jo watched Cashmere's shoulders slump downward. Cashmere sat on the surface of the desk. Her glow seemed to spark and then dim. It signified she was at the end of her life.

"I hate you, Snow," Cashmere spat.

Jo listened carefully.

"UGH that poor little girl, she's gone from her family's side," Cashmere whispered in a sad voice. She wiped her face. "Why couldn't you say no to him?" Cashmere continued her talk with herself. "I'll tell you why because you're a vain creature who wants to live. But is living worth selling your sense of goodness so that a murderous, vindictive man can carry out his plans? Is this worth it?"

Jo made her presence known.

"I thought you were a myth," Jo said flying out toward Cashmere.

Cashmere looked up startled to see another of her kind. She wiped her face, and instantly it hardened. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jo, another outcast like you," Jo said flying to sit next to her.

Cashmere wiped her face. She bitterly said, "Well take a good look at me."

Jo remained silent there were many things she could have spoken, things that were mean but she refrained. It was not an easy position Cashmere found herself involved. She couldn't fly. She couldn't defend herself, she needed Snow, he was the only one who kept her alive. Cashmere's dependency on his belief was no longer a motivating factor in helping him.

"What have nothing to say?" Cashmere stood and crossed her arms.

"I'm not judging." Jo didn't move; she learned long ago from Katniss that to catch a prey you needed to be still and not move until it was necessary.

Cashmere looked at Jo in the face trying to see if her statement was true. It was, Jo was not judging the Fairy. There were circumstances most likely out of her control that pushed the Fairy to do things that were beyond her comfort zone.

"What do you want?" Cashmere asked at last.

"I want to give you, what no one else has given you, including the Fairy Guild," Jo said.

"What is that?" Cashmere said sotically, but Jo could hear the curiosity behind the cynicism.

"A second start," Jo said. She'd been listening to Peeta and Katniss speak in woods about second chances. Jo's respect for the boy Katniss had chosen, grew. It wasn't easy starting over again, and if anyone on this island understood that, it was Jo. She was tossed out of the Guild and condemned to a solitary life until her light sparkled out.

But she was given a second chance the moment she'd met Katniss on that beach. Had she'd left Katniss alone to die, she would have never known there was more to life than pain and hurt. With Katniss, she'd had grand ventures they'd done things on one on the island had done before.

She was now offering it to Cashmere. "I was given a second start at life with Katniss. I've lived a life no has ever had. I'm giving it to you now, to do something noble to prove that you are more than just what Snow wants out of you."

Cashmere plopped down heavily on the desk. "I no longer want to serve him. He is a malevolent being who needs to be stopped. He stole an innocent child."

"I know," Jo said. "The little girl is the niece of the boy Katniss left the island for. She wants to grow up and have children."

"You let her go?" Cashmere was shocked.

"Yes, I did," Jo said. "It's her life to live. She loves him." Jo shrugged. "It was a hard thing to do, but in the end, it was the best decision."

By the skeptical look on Cashmere's face, it was evident she did not understand human emotions. "What is love?"

"Love is sacrificing yourself for the sake of another. Love is letting someone go for the good of their person. Love is never boastful, and it doesn't hate. Love is hopeful, and it's one of the most beautiful parts of people. When two humans come together and join in love, their baby's first laugh is what creates us. The combination of the love expressed by the parents and the joy of the child creates a Fairy." Jo had looked to Cashmere before she continued. "You were created from that love, and so was I. I never understood it until I saw Katniss and Peeta together."

"Love," Cashmere whispered.

"I am offering you a second chance Cashmere, an opportunity to know love, a chance to do the right thing." Jo urged. She did not know if Cashmere would accept her invitation.

"I want a second start," Cashmere confirmed. "How do I get it?"

"First we have to sink the ship," Jo said.

Cashmere asked incredulously, "How?"

"Well the boys they like to play with fire, but I have a different idea." Jo winked mischievously.

"What are you thinking?" Cashmere grinned.

"Tick, Tock, Tick Tock, Snow's afraid of a big ol'Crock," Jo sang as she flew above trailing a brilliant light behind her. It sparkled in the darkened room, and Cashmere's reflected the radiance in the irises of her eyes.

"I like the way you're thinking." Cashmere said, "But I can't fly."

"I can, and I know where we can find Coin," Jo said extending her hand.

Cashmere laughed as Jo dusted her. Her wings fluttered with life. "Let's go find that ol' crocodile."

"Lets," Jo agreed as she held the hand of Cashmere.

Together they left.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi All thank you for following the story. This is the final battle scene. I hope you enjoy!

PS I don't Onw the Hunger Games...or Peeta Pan

* * *

Katniss walked on the pristine sandy beaches of the never shores, she paused to look up at the sunrise over the horizon. She looked pensive. Peeta thoughtfully gazed at the girl who spent millennia as the Pan, but who gave it up for him. Her action was a living testament to love. Peeta hoped he was worthy to receive such a precious gift. He'd felt when she left his side this morning. It was odd, he felt her loss deeply. Peeta never shared a bed before with anyone. Sleeping next to Katniss should have felt strange or awkward, but it wasn't. They slept next to each other and it felt natural and good.

His blue eyes took in the way the sunlight played upon her olive skin. She looked intertwined to the landscape, but at the same time separate from it. She was dressed in Peeta's night dress. Her hair was combed and brushed and hung well to her waist. The dark tresses were slightly wavy and Peeta knew just how luxurious and soft her hair was.

She shone brightly in the morning sun. To Peeta, she looked like a beautiful luminous young ingénue. He softly called out to her, "Katniss?"

She turned around her gray eyes looked like storms.

"I have something for you." Peeta held out his hand.

There were two hair pins with pearls on them. "Pearls, where did you get this?"

"Finnick got us clams for breakfast. I opened mine up and these two fell out. I found two hair pins and well-" Peeta could not hide the flush that crept up his face. "The gray color reminds me of your eyes."

Katniss cheeks turned rosy. She glanced up at him in wonder.

"Here let me put these in your hair." Peeta gently settled them in her hair pushing it away from her face. "This way you won't be fretting about your hair."

Katniss looked down.

"No worries." Peeta touched her chin and lifted it up.

"Peeta," Katniss blurted. "Should we go along with the plan, or should we leave? Find a different way to get Primrose?"

"I think the plan will work, but if it doesn't then we go off on our own." Peeta held out his arms for her. She easily stepped into them.

"If anything goes wrong and we get separated we'll meet up at look-out-point." Katniss breathed.

"Okay, we'll wait until midnight." Peeta proposed.

"Yes, midnight, I'll meet you at midnight." Katniss expelled the breath.

Each one of them holding on to the other mentally preparing for the battle ahead, it was a long road but Snow had to be stopped, and they were willing to do what it took.

"Hey lovebirds, let's go!" Finnick came to get them, interrupting their private time.

Peeta and Katniss walked into the jungle. Gale sprinkled them with the dust Jo left behind and together they flew into the skies with the other boys. They avoided casting shadows down on the water, darting from cloud to cloud. They Floated in the air waiting for the moment, to attack.

Gale asked, "Any sightings from Jo?"

None of the boys knew anything. They spied on the ship from the clouds above.

The pirates weren't acting differently. If anything the only one who acted out of sorts was the Captain. The man was in a rage when he stepped outside. The men doubled their efforts to fix the ship. Snow's orders were clipped. The wind carried his voice up to the cloud where the boys sat.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Snow pointed to one of the lose boards. Normally his commands were quiet threats. His yelling caused the men to anxiety levels to rise.

With Snow acting out of sorts and Mr. Flickerman did the best he could to appease the nervousness of the men. Even Brutus looked like a frightened girl when Snow barked. No one rested.

Above hidden by the clouds the eyes of the Lost Boys were keenly intoned with the harried sailors. Gale grinned, he looked to Katniss. They were of one accord, with all of the activity it would be easy for Katniss to sneak onto the ship.

Gale nodded, Katniss sat next to Peeta. She glanced at Peeta his hand found hers and squeezed it reassuringly. She promised herself she was going to get Primrose out even if she died.

"I'll see you at midnight?" Katniss said, pressing her forehead to his.

"Okay," Peeta whispered back.

They watched Katniss slowly descend from the clouds. She found a porthole window open and slipped inside. Gale watched when she made it inside.

"Gale it's now or never," Thom said.

Gale nodded and thus began the slow decent of the lost boys. Each one took their position as they had discussed.

Snow was standing yelling at the exhausted crew when Gale flew behind him bounced up and took his hat crowing into the wind, like a rooster.

It only took Snow a single pause to yell, " _Seize that insolent boy!"_

The pirates scrambled to get Gale and the Capitan's hat. Gale sailed through the air playing with them. They ran from one end of the deck to the other chasing Gale. It became a game; with each pass they became tired, unable to match Gale's exuberance and youth. Gale laughed at them. Causing a ruckus, a shot was fired and Gale swept out of its way. He sat on one the masts.

Snow stood amongst the exhausted crew. Mr. Flickerman had the gun in his hand, the barrel was still smoking. Gale grinned and whistled at both the Captain and his first mate. The Captain said something under his breath, and Gale noted Mr. Flickerman disappeared off to the side.

"HELOOOO!" He waved at Snow.

"I thought you dead!" Snow answered back frustrated.

"You can't keep a good Pan down." Gale took out his flute and began to play a small tune.

"Give me my hat back!" Snow was frustrated. "And where is the Pan? Where is Katniss?"

Gale put away his flute, there were two of Snow's men nearing him. "Oh, me I forgot, you wanted Katniss correct?" Gale said, twirling the hat in his hand.

Snow mutely stared up at Gale.

"Well she's agreed to your war, you took something from her and she wants it back." Gale calmly stretched, standing up. The men were getting closer.

"Well, where is she?" Snow's eyes sparkled with unspoken malice.

"The problem is Snow she's not the Pan, I told you, I'm the Pan now and you're gonna have to deal with me," Gale said pretending to be a pugilist, he swung his fists in the air boxing with his shadow. He needed to give Katniss enough time to be able to get to Primrose and out. He danced a bit around his shadow.

Snow's hands fisted. His face became red and swelled. "I want Katniss!"

"Now, now Snow, where are your manners." Gale took the hat off in a flourish and bowed.

"I have no time for this, where is Katniss?"

Gale noted Mr. Flickerman had rejoined the Captian's side. "Now, Capitan, you get what you get and you don't get upset!" Gale grinned. "You took something from Katniss and we're going to take it back. It's time to finish this war Snow."

"NOW, GET HIM NOW!" Snow's frustrated screams could be heard from every nook of the ship as two Pirates tried to take down Gale. Leaping forward into the air he easily slipped out of their hands.

He crowed and the lost boys came out of their hiding surrounding the pirates and the cry for was heard.

From her hidden position, Katniss could hear the heavy tread of the pirate's boots as they rushed up toward the deck. Katniss employed her stealth abilities to sneak around She'd checked below, first the stores and then made her way up to the crews quarters, she doubted the Captain would put Peeta's niece amongst the men. Pirates were a superstitious lot. Snow had to keep Primrose out of sight. She checked the galley, and all places except for where the Captain and Mr. Flickerman's quarters were. Now she hid in a corner as men flew by on their rush to get topside.

She slowly counted past ten before she made her way through the maze that was towards the back of the old ship where the officer's rooms were located. She wasn't sure what she would find. She was below the Captain's suite of rooms. She followed a narrow corridor that led to a ladder.

She climbed and found herself at the back of the ship. She could see the fighting going. The Lost Boys swooped down like birds, brandishing cunning moves to disarm the pirates. She glanced at Peeta who was dangling from one of the riggings. Her voice caught in her throat. He was going to fall and get hurt, then she saw Finnick sweep in and carry him off. Katniss shook her head, as she pressed herself against the door that led to the private quarters. Her body trembled as she momentarily thought of something awful happening to him.

Katniss often argued she didn't need anything to survive, but she needed Peeta. She closed her eyes briefly to the fighting and took a deep, much needed, breath of fresh air. She whispered under her breath, "Katniss Everdeen, you chose to leave being Pan for Peeta. You will get Primrose, and you will help defeat Snow." Her jaw locked in determination. "We're going to leave here and put him a place where no one can touch him."

With that mantra in mind, she turned around and opened the door. She found herself in a room with four three doors. One door was opened and it looked like a stairwell to another part of the ship. She could hear Thom's laughter wafting up the stairs.

Katniss did not go down there, she guessed if the Boy's hadn't spotted Prim then she wouldn't be there. She focused her attention on the remaining three doors.

One door was massive door beautifully and ornately carved. Katniss thought to herself that was Snow's abode. The other two weren't as nicely decorated; she hoped Primrose was behind one of those two doors. Taking a deep breath she made her way to the first room and found it was locked. She took the pins Peeta had given her earlier to unlock the door. She pressed her ear to the lock, she could hear the mechanism, scraping of metal with metal, and the final click to signify it unlocked.

Just as she opened the door Katniss heard someone coming up the stairwell. She quickly shoved the door open and ducked inside the room. She pressed her back to the door as she heard men run by shouting. She took this time to examine the room, there was simple a berth bed by the corner, and a trunk on the floor. The curtains were drawn. She carefully approached and pulled back the drapes.

Disappointment coursed through her veins. Prim was not in this room. Katniss determined Primrose had to be in the other room. She heard cries coming from the portholes. The fighting had to be intense. Katniss pressed her ears to the door to listen for the outside. Opening the door she quickly ran out and tested the lock, it needed to be open. This time there was urgency, as she picked the lock.

Katniss crept into the room. Her eyes narrowed in on Primrose's little body lying still on the bed. "Oh! Prim," She exclaimed rushing forward.

The closing door made Katniss spin around to see Mr. Flickerman standing by the door. She clutched Peeta's niece in her arms. "Please, I do not want to fight Mr. Flickerman, I just want Prim and I want to go home, with Peeta."

"You've grown up." The surprise and awe in his voice could not be denied.

"Yes, I have." Katniss looked down at Peeta's night dress, she could see how this affected men. The girl or rather, the young woman before him was not the child who once delighted in pestering the crew. She was a new creature, Katniss stood up hesitantly and twirled. "Is it a bad thing?"

He stepped closer to her timidly. She could feel the way his gaze as it traveled on her face. "You are no longer the Pan are you?"

Katniss forced her hands in front of her. There was still that side of her that wanted to punch Mr. Flickerman in the neck. "No Mr. Flickerman I am not. I am but a simple girl, who has to find her way through polite society as Peeta calls it."

"This boy Peeta he was the one who affected this change."

Katniss could not help the blush. Peeta was the catalyst for her wanting more. "I wanted a family, as I am sure your own mother wanted when she was my age. I made the choice to be with him."

"He is a lucky lad indeed. You are star-crossed lovers"

Katniss blushed, looking down. In the old days, she might have run him through. But she would regret this. The most important detail was Primrose from the vessel.

"You'll let me take Prim?" Katniss was unsure.

"Yes, she does not belong here." Mr. Flickerman nodded. He looked through the porthole.

"I need to get to a life raft, I do not want to risk flying with her," Katniss said.

"I will help you, but I will strike a bargain. I want to be safe. I don't want to leave this marvelous place. I want peace. Maybe have a game or two of treasure hunt?"

Katniss could not help the large smile that developed on her face. "Mr. Flickerman I have it on very good authority that you will be an excellent Captain."

"Do you think the Pan will allow it?" Flickerman asked.

"I think you will be an excellent foe to play with them." Katniss laughed.

"Then I accept, to play." Flickerman nodded.

"Snow never understood this." Katniss swept the hair away from Prim's small cheek. "He always missed the point." She gazed up at Mr. Flickerman, her voice was soft as petals. "This Island is a place of second chances, second starts. It offers so much to those who accept it."

"Well then," Flickerman swept off his hat and bowed in front Katniss. "My Lady, shall we go and finish this War, so that we look forward to a great future."

Katniss nodded she walked up to the man and reaching up on tiptoes she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

At her innocent peck Mr. Flickerman's eyes took on a kindly note. A large blast was heard outside and the ship lurched forward.

"We don't have time!" Mr. Flickerman gazed down at her.

Katniss ran to get Primrose.

Mr. Flickerman opened the door, "The child has been given sleep serum so she will not wake easily. The Captain will be here shortly, so you must hurry if you are to make your escape."

Katniss nodded she gently carried little Prim's body, making sure her head rested on her shoulder.

"This way," Mr. Flickerman indicated as he led her out of the room.

"Thank you," Katniss muttered.

"My dear Lady thank you for a chance to be redeemed, now follow me to freedom." Mr. Flickerman took out his cutlass and led the way topside.

Katniss followed holding Prim, glad she was sound asleep.

Topside was chaotic, as the Lost Boy's rushed down to defend Katniss as she stepped out with Prim. Gale went after Snow, the twins against Crane, they were all engaged in fighting.

"Hurry, I can get you to the life raft before Snow realizes you have Primrose." Mr. Flickerman said.

Peeta was fighting Brutus. For a minute she stumbled, the man was massive, twice Peeta's size and had she had not Prim in her arms she would have gone to help him with the fight. But as she discovered Brutus was no match for Peeta. He easily scooped the large pirate with the bulging muscles in his neck and threw him overboard.

It was then she noted the Mockingjays and the Jabberjays flying around attacking the Pirates. One of them flew toward him.

"Please no not him he's helping me," Katniss yelled.

The Jabberjay stopped, acknowledging her cry. It zipped away.

"Thank you." Mr. Flickerman pointed to the life craft, "This way."

The boat rocked, jarred violently.

The fighting stopped as Lost Boys and Pirates alike gazed up in wonder as the vessel shook once more this time with more force than the last. There was no foreseeable reason why since she could account for Gale and the other boys, they were not blasting the interior of the ship. The water and air looked tranquil.

Once more the boat shuddered even more so, but this time it listed starboard side. Katniss held on to Primrose's little body. She searched for Peeta who was toward the bow of the ship.

Their eyes locked, he stood legs apart, arms bulging, his blond hair fell across his forehead. They were hit once more and it felt as if the ship was being rammed from underneath.

"LOOK IT"S COIN!" Templesmith shouted as he looked over the side of Skulls Majesty.

At Templesmith's warning cry, chaos began. The crew and lost boy ran toward the side. Then she saw Jo and another Fairy shooting through the sky. Katniss happily

Katniss eyes widened. They needed to get off and quickly.

"Jo, sprinkle the boys quick."

"On my way," Jo said shooting forward.

The sudden sound of the cracking of wood as the ship was ripped caused the men to scream. It a sight to behold, experienced seamen scrambling around trying to save themselves. The ship tilted to one side as Coin rammed into the haul once more tearing the ship. Katniss rushed forward looking for a rowboat to get on board.

The ship was capsizing on its side.

Katniss whipped around, she found herself face to face with Snow.

Snow grabbed her hand. "Katniss?"

Katniss gripped Primrose in her arm protectively. She couldn't really struggle. He had a black eye and was bleeding from his nose. "Let me go Snow."

Snow looked shocked to see her. His face twisted. "You cannot be my mother. She's dead, but you look like her." Snow spoke, his grip hurt Katniss, but she was looking for an out. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I am going home." Katniss wanted to be home with Peeta, receiving some boring lesson. Where once the constant danger and adventure was part of her needs, now other things were her priority. "Please, Primrose might fall."

Snow said, "You are not her."

"Please let me go…I'm Katniss, I am not your mother!" She pleaded as Snow pulled her close she grasped Prim closer.

"No, you are not but you do look like her. The resemblance is uncanny." Snow began dragging her toward his cabin.

"Snow I'm no longer the Pan, I'm just a girl who wants…" Katniss wanted to struggle but couldn't. She needed to protect Primrose, at all cost.

Snow looked at her cruelly, "Let's stop lying to one another. You might not be the Pan, but these infidels they still respect your word." His voice turned menacing. "You will order them to stop or you shall never leave the shores of Never Island."

Katniss stood mutely.

She would never betray the island. The tip of his sword scraped against her skin, the sharp metal prickled her skin, he brought it up to her edge of her scalp and she felt it burn. No doubt he cut her. Snow's face broke out into a smile at the sight of her red blood trickling down her cheek. He hissed, "You give the word and hand over control of the Island, and you can leave."

Peeta ran from one side of the ship toward her. "KATNISS!"

At Peeta's yell, Snow whipped them both around.

She saw him racing towards them. "PEETA! NO!"

"You love him," Snow muttered out loud as Peeta faced them.

"Let her go!" Peeta eyes locked with Katniss. She desperately wanted to rush over but it was impossible. Miraculously Primrose was still asleep, the sleep syrup they must have given her a large dosage or something mixed with morphling, a dangerous numbing plant found on the island.

"Master Peeta, you are no longer a child." Snow acknowledged, the strapping boy with the ruddy face and muscular form. He looked to Katniss, and she could see Snow's calculating face. "It seems we have a conundrum, you both want to be free. But I want something more substantial than your petty desires."

Katniss looked to Peeta, his blue eyes looked up briefly. Katniss looked up to find Jo directly above them, pouring dust on top of her. It hit her they could be free, go home. Hope surged through her. She could feel her feet begin to levitate. Jo moved away from them silently.

Peeta looked behind them, and he grinned. "Thank you sir, but you must release Katniss or you will suffer a greater fate."

"Oh, and why is that?" Snow's smugness only last a few seconds as Coin's growl could be heard behind him. He turned around to see Jo the Fairy flying as Cashmere sat on top of the crocodile's head. The massive beast snapped its jaws hungrily at the sight of the Captain.

Snow began to laugh.

"Now we settle this Snow," Cashmere's bells could be heard louder than the roar of the beast as it attacked Snow.

Katniss ran toward Peeta. He grabbed Prim from her easily. Together they made their way to the rowboat Mr. Flickerman was sitting in with a few other Pirates that hated Snow. She turned around to see Coin grab hold of Snow by his booted feet. The crocodile dragged by Snow as Coin dragged him over the side of the listing ship into the water.

The ship groaned and they could hear wood snapping and cracking.

"ABANDON SHIP!" Gale called.

The boys began floating away, Katniss saw a small pink light flickering. She ran toward it. The other Fairy, Cashmere was dying. Somewhere in the skirmish, Cashmere was stomped on both her wings were snapped off. Katniss could here Peeta screaming her name, but she ignored it. Katniss swallowed as she gently scooped up the diminutive Fairy. Katniss whispered, "Hold on, please do not let your light die."

She felt strong arms pick her up from behind; she was relieved to see it was Peeta. He ran with her and jumped onto the rowboat. They hit the water as the ship began to sink.


	14. Chapter 14

Happy Holidays! This is the final chapter of Second Start to the Right. I do have one more chapter after this an Epilouge I might post by Christmas. I wanted to thank you for following and reviewing. It kept me from stopping this story all together. Thank you for the support.

PS I do not own the Hunger Games or Peter Pan

* * *

Ch14

Once again the shores of Never Island were still. Its currents did not flow, the wind did not blow. The Island held its baited breath hoping for a miracle, but knowing there wouldn't be one. The hull of the Skulls Majesty jutted out of the water. A silent testimony to the war fought between the Lost Boys and the pirates. Seagulls circled above it but did not make a noise. On the beach, the boys were lined up by the shoreline. All of the Never creatures gradually gathered to bid farewell. The pirates nervously shifted from one foot to the other as they saw a giant pair of eyes peering at them through the dense foliage.

The Island was mad at them. They could feel the eyes of the Never Beast on their as they stood on the beach. A growl was heard in the air as if they were being weighed and measured. Prior sins were not, as of yet forgiven, and they felt the weight of this upon their shoulders.

The new Pan boldly stood on a branch dressed in a green tunic. His face held the very essence of youth, a mix childish wonder and mischief. Gale the Pan was respected, he was feared, and he was beloved. Katniss was correct in choosing Gale when she left.

It was an excellent war. Snow was destroyed. In the battle, his supporters were also dragged to their underwater graves as other crocodiles surfaced for a mid-day meal. There was now, an even amount of boys to pirates. Yet despite the victory neither side paid much attention to it.

All eyes were focused on the weeping girl who wanted save the Island's tiniest of creatures. Her compassion and empathy moved even the most hardened hearts.

A sharp northerly wind whipped by. Mockingjays, Jabberjays, and Mockingbirds who helped in the skirmish landed on the branches witnessing the events below. The Lost Boys stood like silent guardians of the Island. They faced the pirates silently watching Katniss as she leaned over the Fairy. Cashmere's light was nearly vanquished.

Tears fell from Katniss face.

Cashmere was dying.

"You can live, I believe in you," Katniss whispered.

"I believe in you too," Primrose spoke, her large pale blue eyes focused in on Cashmere. After the fighting was done Primrose finally awoke. Her small blue eyes took in all of the sights in wonder. But the gravity of the situation put a somber shadow on Prim's marvel. She looked to her Uncle Peeta, for reassurance.

Peeta gathered Prim in his arms closer side. His smile was not quite as bright, it was saddened knowing the end was nigh for Cashmere. Prim and Peeta's blond hair shone like gold in the fading sunlight. Peeta was glad to see that his niece was well. His concern was not just for the Fairy but for Katniss. She felt responsible for the death of the small Fairy. Katniss was the type of person who took the death of others personally. Peeta squeezed Katniss hand reassuringly, Katniss looked into his eyes. Gently he spoke, "I believe in you too, Cashmere."

The Fairy's inner light flickered as she tried to gain the energy to respond. Snow tried to kill her before being dragged down by Coin. Cashmere's smile failed to fill her tiny face. "I feel your purity Katniss and your kindness Peeta." She glanced toward Primrose. "I know you believe Primrose."

Katniss glanced up to find Jo. She sat on Gale's shoulder, "Will she live?"

Jo shook her head no.

Crushed Katniss sat back. "This is my fault."

"No Katniss this isn't your fault." Peeta let go of Prim to take Katniss by the arms.

Katniss stared blankly at him.

"All of the deaths, the death of the Native Tribesmen, Brutus, Gloss, even Cashmere, it's not your fault. All of them were pieces in Snow's game. Their deaths mean something greater, they did not die in vain. Snow's gone and we'll never have to fear again. He'll never come after anyone that you love again."

His voice somehow reached hers. Her facial expressions changed and she tenderly looked at him. "You're right he'll never go after us or anyone else again."

Peeta embraced her and she held out her arms to Prim. They were a family that took care of each other. When they pulled apart Peeta spoke, "Thank you, for helping me save my niece and Katniss. It is an honor to have known you."

Cashmere did not speak her light blinked and it looked as if the moment that her light would diminish was quickly approaching. Stillness shook the Island once more. Tiny points of light began to appear combined with the sound of thousands of bells. The twinkling chimes filled the air.

"The Guild!" Jo stood up looking around. "The last time the Guild left their security was when the Native Tribes Men needed to be protected."

A bright light began to glow it grew exponentially even as the sun dipped into the horizon.

The leaders of the Fairy Guild appeared. They surrounded Cashmere, fading form.

Cashmere, said "Gala?"

"Hello sister."

A defining hush grew amongst those collected on that beach.

"You had such great promise," Gala brokenly answered.

"I had to make my own mistakes." Cashmere sighed, her pink light turned off briefly before it flickered back on. "I understand why you did what you did. You were right, that power is far too dangerous for anyone Fairy."

Gala did not say anything. "We are here to send you away."

"But I'm not worthy," Cashmere whispered.

Gala looked to Jo who flew to kneel by Cashmere. "I've spoken on your behalf Cashmere. We all have agreed you have earned the right."

Cashmere was far too weak to contest the decision.

Jo continued speaking, "Your light will live on in all of us. We have choices in life, second chances, second starts; it is what we do with those opportunities that help define our legacy. You sacrificed yourself and helped us get rid of the cancer that plagued our Island for years. You will live on in my heart and in the hearts of those gathered here today."

The Fairy's began to conglomerate into a circle. They sparkled brighter than a star. They formed into a circle and began to fly, slowly at first then faster and faster. The created a sphere of light and it looked like they were in the middle of the sun.

"Katniss can you sing me a song. I heard you can sing." Cashmere requested.

Katniss began to sing, "Deep in the Meadow, under a willow-"

As Katniss sang the Mockingjays began to sing with her. Her voice shocked everyone present. Her pure melodic tone caused the pirates to cry. Cashmere eyes looked heavenward. She began to transform into a translucent pink beam. Her essence floated above everyone's head like a carpet, leaving behind a pink trail of stardust. It fell on the shores and on the heads of all of those congregated. The laughter that created her could be heard above the trees and lifted into the heavens. It coated all with awe and wonder.

Hope was a powerful tool, it bonded even the least likely of people. With the threat of Snow gone, the Fairies opened up an crack in time, it became bigger, showing the place where the Tribesmen were hidden. The Tribesmen were joyous to return to the shores of Never Island. They stepped through, greeting Katniss and welcoming Gale as the Pan. The ship was lifted out of the waters by the Fairies and was in the midst of being repaired.

Gala stood on a branch alongside Jo listening as Katniss, Peeta, Gale and Mr. Flickerman came to an agreement.

"Do you think the peace will stick?" Jo looked to Gala.

"Humans are fickle beings." Gala looked to Jo. "Maybe, I don't know."

Jo looked to Katniss and Peeta. Her girl looked radiant when she was with Peeta. "I hope so." '

"You know you can come and rejoin the Guild, Jo."

Jo grinned. "Thanks, but I feel I'm needed here."

"The Guild will always be open to you Jo."

Jo was glad, but she knew the talks were coming to an end. "I better go it looks like I'm going to be making a trip to the mainland." Jo flew to where Gale stood and sat on his shoulders. She listened intently as the four of them hashed out the agreement.

"Now we must agree upon these points. The Island must be respected, no one must ever try to conquer it. The Fairies will be allowed to live in peace. No one must harm the Tribesman, ever. No more Wars, they lead to death." Katniss leveled a look towards Mr. Flickerman and Gale.

Peeta sad, "This is a place of miracles and opportunities to begin again. Mr. Flickerman you have the opportunity to be an excellent peaceful Captain. Gale, you have the opportunity to be the Pan of legends. Do we all agree on the stipulations stated by Katniss?"

"We promise no more death, it is an enemy that is cruel and unpredictable." Mr. Flickerman wore a long red coat with gold piping and black wig.

"We promise adventure and fun." Gale spit in his hand and stuck his hand out to Mr. Flickerman who shook it.

"Good now I must see to the repairs of the ship. I think I'm going to change the name to the Jolly something or other, not quite sure, yet."

Gale laughed. "The Tribesman can help you fix the boat, they are experts with wood."

Katniss leaned up against Peeta's warm solid chest. Primrose's laughter came through the thick foliage before her happy round face appeared as she ran toward them. The Lost Boys behind them. "Uncle Peeta, Never Land is wondrous!"

Prim leaped up into Peeta's arms. Her happy voice chirped. "Thom and Finnick showed me the mermaids. I climbed a tree!"

"She's great!" Thom said laughing alongside the boys.

"Primrose I am glad you got to see some of what I've told you about in my stories. Though, we have to go home now, back to England."

"Is Katniss coming with us?" Primrose asked.

"Yes and so is Finnick and Annie," Peeta said.

Annie who was silent all this time, "Maybe one day we'll come back."

"Can I Uncle Peeta!" Prim excitement was contagious.

"Of course," Peeta said.

"I cannot wait to get home and tell grandpa. He'll be so happy to hear my stories." Primrose said.

It was time to go and they knew it. Katniss could see the look in the boys look.

"If ever want to grow up, Jo knows the way. She'll bring you to me." Katniss said as the boys launched themselves at her hugging her.

"Catnip," Gale grinned.

"Goodbye Gale," Katniss said.

Finnick and Annie gathered around Katniss, Peeta, and Primrose.

"Jo," Katniss smiled. She looked to the Lost Boys once again as Jo sprinkled them with dust. They slowly lifted up into the air. Primrose laughed as Jo flew circles around her. The Lost Boys, Pirates, and Tribesmen waved from the beach.

"Bye," Katniss whispered. Peeta took her hand and she knew this was her second start. They flew all night straight until morning. The dawn hadn't come yet upon Peeta's home. Primrose tired by the trip was held by Peeta. Finnick and Annie stayed upstairs in the attic. Peeta laid Primrose in her bed and shut the window.

He and Katniss made their way to his bedroom. No sooner had the door closed than Katniss jumped on him kissing him on the lips. He chuckled as he easily carried her to the bed. They held each other with the blankets safely cocooning them. "You know come the morning you'll be living in another house and we're going to have to sneak around."

Katniss nodded. "Don't worry Peeta Mellark, I'll find a way to kiss you. It'll be a fine game to play."

"I like that game very much."

After a pause Katniss asked, "Peeta, will we be okay?"

"Yes, we will be. I promise I have a plan. Mags will adopt you. I'll tell her you and Finnick are siblings, Annie is a girl that came with you. Mags doesn't like the orphanages. She knows they are like workhouses. She also is a very lonely woman who needs someone like you to love. Mags will love you I promise." Peeta placed a kiss on her forehead.

Katniss nodded and fell asleep. This was where she wanted to be in the arms of the boy she loved. He was her second start at life.


	15. Chapter 15

This is the final Chapter / Epilouge of Second Start to the Right. I hope that in this new year you have an opportunity to start again. Forget about the old the past and live each day with your whole heart, like Katniss and Peeta have done. Happy Holidays.

PS..I almost forgot, I do not own the Hunger Games nor Peter Pan...

* * *

January 1919

Five years later.

"Where are we going now?" Gale questioned as he followed behind the tough little Fairy. When he first became the Pan he was so shocked to see how things had progressed since the last time he was here.

"You will see." Jo looked behind her at Gale.

Gale was an excellent Pan. His adventures so far were amazing. The Lost Boys grew in numbers. They had lost a few of the original boys. They came to her wishing to grow up.

Jo brought them to where she was taking Gale. A safe place, a place where she knew the boys were to be taken care of. Though she never stayed, it was too painful for her.

"Whose house is this Jo?"

"An old friend lives here." Jo quietly jingled.

"What are we doing here?" Gale whispered back.

"Just need to check up on something. Go find some lost things." Jo said as she landed on the ledge of the window. She was curious as to how Katniss was doing. Since she left Katniss with Peeta's house Jo came back. Katniss was her family and she wanted to make sure everything was well. There were rough times but there were also good times.

Gale was about to leave when they heard a peal of laughter coming through the window. "That voice sounds familiar to me."

Gale and Jo settled in on the ledge carefully watching the interior of the room. There was some rustling coming from behind the folded screen.

"Peeta you have to let me go home." Katniss giggled as she stepped from behind the screen. "I am glad your parents went out with Prim this evening."

Gale's shocked face was priceless.

Jo laughed. It sounded like a thousand little bells ringing.

"Is that?"

"Yes. Now be quiet or I'm going to push you off this ledge."

Gale snorted at Jo's empty threat.

Katniss looked radiant. A pair of hands gripped her by the waist, and dragged her back behind the screen. Everything became quiet.

"She really grew up" Gale scrunched his face at his former leader. "She looks like an icky female."

"Hush," Jo said pointing to the window. They both became involved in the unfolding scene. While Gale didn't know what was going on behind the screen, Jo knew. Humans were quite frisky with each other when they were mating. Laughter and low murmurings could be heard coming from that corner of the room.

"Peeta," Katniss laughed as she tried to escape.

"I can sneak you home." Peeta grabbed her from behind and spun her around.

"Peeta," Katniss breathlessly said.

Peeta grinned mischievously right before kissed her soundlessly as he backed her up to the bed. He pushed her down falling on top of her kissing her recklessly. Five years sped by quickly. They were both twenty-one, but older and wiser than many.

As Peeta promised Mags lovingly adopted Finnick and Katniss as her own children. The morning after they'd saved Primrose. Peeta brought Mags to the attic, upon seeing Katniss, Finnick and Annie huddled together Mags fell in love.

To protect Katniss identity Finnick claimed Katniss was his half sister. Finnick wisely explained Katniss' different features were because she was half Spanish and half Irish. Mags became Annie's guardian since it was apparent Finnick was in love with her. Just like it was quite apparent Peeta was smitten with Katniss.

"Peeta," Katniss whispered bracing her hands on his broad shoulders as he nipped on her neck. Peeta's family, especially his father, adored Katniss. His mother was skeptical but she did not say anything since Mags was in favor of Katniss and Peeta's relationship.

Finnick was going to inherit the shipping company while Peeta would inherit all of her other holdings plus the bakery when they married. This mollified Peeta's mother.

Mags began the Lost Children's society as 'children' that Finnick and Katniss knew appeared at her doorstep. Mags happily gave them a home and a place where they could grow up happily. Thom, Boggs and few others were amongst the Lost Boys who followed Katniss in the years that she had come to live with Peeta.

Peeta carefully placed small kisses on her cheek, nose, and chin. "Yes."

"I have to go, Finnick will come for me." Katniss wanted nothing more than to stay with Peeta. But as they discovered over the years Finnick was an over protective over Katniss. Finnick tried to keep her virtue intact though it was for naught.

"I know, I know" Peeta relented glad to only have to wait a few more days.

Katniss stood her hair was loose. "In five days we will be married and we will never have to sneak around."

Peeta kneeled in front of Katniss. He placed a kiss on her still flat stomach where his child secretly lay. Five years had passed quickly.

He was drafted as soon as he turned eighteen in the Great War. That was the hardest year for Katniss. Finnick, who could not be drafted because he became ill, comforted her during those weeks when she did not hear from Peeta. Even through all this never once did Katniss regret growing up.

He was told Katniss was more than relieved to know Peeta was coming home from the front. Peeta suffered a leg injury on the front line. His leg healed, however, it was his mind that was affected. He was sent home because of his mental fatigue. When Peeta came home, he was not the same. His mother wanted no part of a child she considered damaged. Katniss fought for him when his mother wanted to put him a Convalescent home. Katniss tirelessly helped in Peeta's recovery. Peeta returned to himself because of her.

A few months ago their relationship took a serious turn. He reminded her of his vow to marry her one day. They were so in love with each other that she readily agreed. Not wanting to be separated they made plans to marry in haste, it was a good thing, Katniss was pregnant.

He touched her belly reverently. "We will be able to tell the world about our little surprise."

"Do you want a boy or girl?" Katniss spread her hands in his blond locks.

"I don't care, as long as the baby is healthy."

Outside the window, Jo smiled the one thing in the world she loved the most were babies. "A baby," she whispered.

Gale was bored.

Jo shook her head marveling that the girl who did not want to grow up and have a family or children was with child and getting married.

"Yes," Katniss blushed. "Peeta I'm scared people are going to find out before they married."

"If it were me I'd want shout it out from the rooftops," Peeta said. "I can't wait to begin our adventure together."

"Together," Katniss whispered.

Peeta stood he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Together."

"Come I will walk you home before Finnick sends out a search party for you."

Katniss laughed.

They both treasured Finnick greatly. Katniss followed his lead since he had a lot more knowledge of this world than Katniss did, but everyone knew it was Peeta whom she completely trusted. Together hand in hand they walked away.

Jo shook her head but as she did she suddenly realized how joyful Katniss was t be with him again. Jo decided they were going to be happy. "Let's go home Gale."

"Great cause I have an idea to get Captain Flickerman's hat."

Looking toward the second star Jo flew away leaving them to face the future together.

The End.


End file.
